Die seltsame Begegnung
by Susi-Sama
Summary: Zwei Welten treffen aufeinander-Dragonball und Zelda
1. Default Chapter

Die seltsame Begegnung

Teil1

Das Tor zu einer anderen Welt

Link wollte gerade ausreiten, als er etwas Weißes auf dem Boden in der Nähe des Türschlitzes sah.Er hob es auf und bemerkte, dass es ein Breif von Rauru war. 'Was will er denn von mir. Vielleicht ist es etwas Ernstes.Und warum kann er es mir nicht selbst sagen' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er den Brief öffnete.

Sei gegrüßt, Link.

Ich schicke dir diesen Brief, da ich etwas Seltsames entdeckt habe. Ich säuberte gerade den Altar, als ich einen kleinen Schalter entdeckte. Ich kenne diese Kirche besser als jeder andere und nicht einmal ich wußte von diesem Schalter.Ich habe den Schalter noch nicht betätigt. Zur Sicherheit will ich dich dabei haben!

Komm bitte so schnell es geht in die Zitadelle.

P.S. Behalte es für dich!!!

         Rauru

Epona stand bereits fertig gesattelt vor der Tür seines Hauses.Gelangweilt schaute der blonde Elf zum Fenster hinaus.Alles friedlich.Er schaute sich in seinen Bettraum um.Wie üblich glich es einem Schlachtfeld.

Er kratzte sich den Hinterkopf und gähnte einmal genüßlich.

Nein,er spürte gewiss nichts Böses.

"Das hat bestimmt noch bis Morgen Zeit!!!"dachte er laut und setzte sich seine grüne Mütze auf. Blonde Strähnen schauten unter grünen Kappe hervor.Langsam schloss sich die Tür seines Hauses.Nach dem großen Krieg mit Ganondorf hatte er sich mit 14 ein Haus außerhalb von Kokiri gekauft.Das kleine Blockhaus stand in der Nähe der LonLon Farm.Link ritt mal wieder durch die Hylianische Steppe direkt auf die Verlorenen Wälder zu. Dort war es immer interessant. Man konnte immer etwas neues entdecken.Zudem hatte er ja EIGENTLICH nichts besseres zu tun. Meistens nur kleine Höhlen oder versteckte Schätze lagen zwischen den Sträuchern der immergrünen Wälder.

Obwohl Link schon 18 Jahre alt war und auch genügend andere Dinge zu tun hatte als Held der Zeit, ging er oft hierhin, um die Verlorenen Wälder nach Schätzen und Höhlen durchzuforsten. Außerdem begegnete er hier auch oft die Kokiri, seinen alten Freunden.Langsam schlenderte er durch die Schatten der Baumkronen und gerade als er an einer Stelle vorbeikam, wo er schon tausendmal nachgeschaut hatte, sah er ungewöhnliche Risse in der Wand.

Er holte eine Bombe aus seiner Gürteltasche heraus und sprengte einen Eingang zu einer weit größeren Höhle, als er sie je hier gefunden hatte.Mit einen leicht überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht schielte in das unendlich scheinende Dunkel."Jetzt oder nie!"flüsterte er .Er ging mit einem mulmigen Gefühl herein. Er spürte, dass das keine normale Höhle war, aber die Neugier unterdrückte diese Vorahnung und er folgte weiter dem unheimlichen Weg. Diese Höhle war nicht nur eine der größten, die er hier je entdeckt hatte, sondern auch die schönste. Überall an den felsigen Wänden glitzerten Edelsteine in den schönsten Farben. Dort wuchsen auch in einer geordneten Reihe kleine Sträucher, die auf einen Durchgang deuteten.

Mit einen leisen Klirren zog er sein Schwert und durchnitt die dürren Gewächse.Sie gaben eine kleine morsche Holztür frei.Mit einem rostigen Knarren drehte er den Türknauf um und schob langsam das alte Tor auf.'Anscheinend war hier schon länger keiner mehr!'schnaufte er,denn die Tür war schwer aufzubekommen. Link schlich vorsichtig und wurde von einem warmen Lichtstrahl geblendet.Etwas unvorsichtig stolperte er über eine Holzbohle und landete unsanft auf der anderen Seite des Tores.'Oh Mann, ich bin der Held der Zeit und kann noch nicht mal richtig laufen!'.Auf einmal schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm mit einen lauten Knall und verschwand. Das ist also ein Labyrinth, aber warum sind hier keine Gegner.'dachte er angestrengt und richtete sich wieder auf.Etwas verdutzt schaute er sich um.Eine weitere Höhle.Doch dieses Geräusch.Es klang wie rauschen von Sand,wie ein Sandsturm.Er schaute hinüber zu einem Ausgang."Ich bin nicht mehr in kokiri,soviel ist sicher!"

Ohne weiter zurück zuschauen ging er weiter und fand eine goldene Schriftrolle neben der Stelle,wo sich eben noch die Tür befand,in der Wand eingemeißelt, auf der stand: "Held der Zeit,wir erwarteten dich:Um die Tür zu öffnen, musst du die 4 Krieger finden,die deiner würdig sind. Ich bin dein Führer, und werde dich so gut es geht auf deiner Reise unterstützen.Ich kann nicht mit dir kämpfen, aber eins kann ich noch für dich tun. Drücke auf den unteren Halter der Schriftrolle und ich schicke dir ein kleine Unterstützung." Link folgte der Anweisung und neben ihm erschienen Epona und eine neue goldene Schriftrolle.Die braune Stute wieherte ihn freundlich an.Er strich ihr einmal über die Nüstern."Na Mädchen,anscheinend haben wir schon wieder ein neues Abenteurer,dann lass uns mal los!"und schwang sich auf seine treue Freundin.

Erst als er in das Sonnenlicht ritt, las er sich die Rolle durch: So findest du die 4 großen Krieger. Unter der Schrift waren vier Bilder gezeichnet."Vier seltsame Gestalten";grinste er.'Aber ich will wieder heim'

Eine seltsame Welt bot sich vor seinen hylianischen Augen.Die "Wüste" war nicht mehr als eine großer Sandplatz um die Höhle,umgeben von ein paar spärlichen Bäumen umrundet.Harte, graue Wege und Kutschen ohne Pferde brausten an ihm vorbei."Es ist doch kein Karneval,du Spinner!"rief ihm ein dicker Mann in einem der unheimlichen Fortbewegungsmittel unfreundlich zu.Dicke, graue Abgase brachten ihn zum husten,und auch epona gefiel dieser Platz sichtlich nicht.Er entschloss den selben Weg wie dieser fremde Mann zu nehmen und folgte der grauen Straße.

In der Ferne sah er schon die weißen Wolkenkratzer und Türme.'Dort müssten Leute leben' schlussfolgerte Link und fing an zu galloppieren.Die Abenteuerlust hatte ihn gepackt.

Kurz danach kam er in die nächste Stadt. Er stieg ab und führte Epona neben her.Alle Passanten schauten ihn seltsam an.Und ein Pferd sah man auch nicht alle Tage in der Großstadt.Und dieser Lärm.Ohrenbetäubendend.Apropros Ohren.Zur Vorsicht schob Link seine Ohren unter die Kappe,denn niemand außer ihm hatte so lange, spitze Ohren.Epona ließ sich kaum noch zügeln und so ließ er sie laufen. Link hatte keine Angst, dass sie weglaufen würde und auch nicht, dass irgend jemand sie fangen würde. Dafür war seine Epona viel zu schnell und zu intelligent.

Alles war seltsam.Die Bewohner hektisch und unfreundlich. Die Häuser sahen zwar komisch aus, aber das war ja schließlich ein anderes Land oder sogar eine andere Welt. Die Leute schauten ihn an und tuschelten wieder über Link. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt plötzlich einem Mädchen, dass über die Straße lief. Die kleine schaute sich nicht um und sah deshalb den Wagen nicht, der auf sie zu raste. So schnell wie möglich rannte er auf die Straße, schnappte sich das Mädchen und wich dem Wagen im letzten Moment durch eine Rolle aus."Na alles in Ordnung?" lächelte er die Kleine an.Ganz geschockt brachte sie kein Wort heraus. Da kam auch schon eine Frau auf ihn zu gerannt und nahm ihm das Kind aus dem Arm. Sie hatte blaue Haare und komische Klamotten an. Sie umarmte die Kleine und wandte sich schließlich Link zu. 

"Sie sehen ja komisch aus, aber sie sind ein Held. Wie kann ich das nur wieder gut machen. Ach ich weiß schon." nachdem sie etwas in ihrer Tasche gekramt hatte,bot sie ihm seltsame Scheine,doch er lehnte dankend ab."Ich brauch kein Papier!"Die junge Frau schaute ihn verdutzt und und fing laut an zu lachen."Aber das sind doch Geldscheine,du kommst anscheinend nicht von hier?"Link schüttelte verlegen den Kopf."Und wo bleibst du heute Nacht?"Der Elf zuckte mit den Schultern.Sie schien sehr freundlich,anders als die anderen ,was sie auch immer waren. Die Frau zog Link mit sich mit direkt auf ein Haus zu, in dem ganz viele Kleider ausgestellt waren. Link wehrte sich nicht, denn sie könnte ihm doch vielleicht helfen. Im Laden angekommen sagte die Frau: "Ich brauche ein völlig neues Outfit für den jungen Mann hier." Dann suchte der Verkäufer, mit dem die Frau gerade gesprochen hatte, einige Sachen heraus und sagte schließlich: So hier, versuchen sie das mal, die Ankleidekabine ist gleich da vorne" und zeigte nach links. Link nahm die Sachen und zog sich um. Schließlich, als er viele Sachen anprobiert hatte, war die Frau endlich zufrieden. Er atmete auf und nahm seine Sachen. Der Mann staunte, als er sah, wie schwer bewaffnet Link war. Naja, Link hatte zwar einige Sachen dabei, aber auch nicht so viele. Er hatte das Masterschwert, den Heroen-Bogen, einen großen Bumerang, den Enterhaken, das Spiegelschild, seine Okarina und ein paar Bomben. Für ihn war das nicht viel, es war seine Mindest - Ausrüstung, aber dem Mann schien es Angst zu machen.

"Ähem, ich werde dann mal gehen, danke für ihre Hilfe."Link band sich sein Schwert gerade wieder um und wollte sich auf den Weg machen, als die Frau ihn fest hielt. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir. Ich sehe doch, dass du schwer bepackt bist, du brauchst also noch eine Tasche. "Aber das kostet doch viel Geld!" stotterte Link. "Ja und, wofür bin ich die reichste Frau der Welt. Mach dir um Geld keine Sorgen." Nach längerem hin und her ,verließen sie den Laden wieder. "So und jetzt gehen wir erst mal zu mir nach Hause.Ich nehme dich bei mir auf. Oh, Mann, jetzt weiß ich was ich vergessen habe. Ich hab völlig vergessen, dich zu fragen wie du heißt. Ich heiße Bulma und du?" „ Ich heiße Link. Und bevor wir zu dir gehen, muss ich noch jemanden holen,ohne den ich nicht gehen kann." Er holte eine Okarina heraus und spielte ein wunderschönes Lied. Dann hörte Bulma nur noch ein Wiehern und Hufgetrappel.Sie glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen.Ein Pferd in der Stadt,und dann auch noch ohne Reiter. Ein rot glänzendes, großes Pferd kam in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf den Fremden zugelaufen und hielt direkt vor ihm an. Link bewegte sich dabei kein bisschen. Anscheinend vertraute er dem Pferd. "Das ist Epona. Eine freundin von mir,und auch aus Hyrule!" fragte Link dann und schaute Bulma,die immer noch ganz faziniert von dem pferd war, an."Hyrule-ein schöner Name,wo liegt das?"Link zuckte mit den Schultern,"Ich weiß nicht mal,wo ich bin!"Bulma lächelte ihn breit an."Das hier ist die westliche Hauptstadt und wir sind auf der Erde!"

Das kleine Mädchen von eben zupfte ungeduldig an Bulmas Hose."Mama,wer ist das?"Sie hob sie auf den Arm und stellte ihr Link und Epona vor."Ist es weit bis zu dir?"Bulma nickte und wollte gerade ein Taxi rufen,als Link sie daran hinderte."Wir reiten zu dir!Das dauert nicht so lange."grinste der Hylianer."Nein, lieber nicht, ich hab ja noch Bra, meine Tochter, bei mir."lehnte sie freundlich ab. "Ja, und? Epona kann uns locker alle drei tragen und außerdem macht es Riesenspaß. Deine Tochter würde sich bestimmt auch freuen." "Oh, ja, ja ,bitte Mama, ich möchte auf einem Pferd reiten."flehte die Kleine. Somit gab sich Bulma geschlagen. Auf Links kräftigen Schoss sitzend und Bra im Arm haltend ritten sie los. Es war unglaublich, dass Epona so schnell sein konnte, auch wenn sie 3 Leute tragen musste.Und es war unglaublich, wie wohl sie sich bei ihm fühlte, wohler als bei Vegeta.Dieser Fremde hatte etwas Magisches an sich.Etwas was, sie faszinierte.Immer wieder hielten Wagen an und Leute starrten aus dem Fenster,als das ungewöhnliche Quartett durch die Straßen preschte."Da hinten wohn ich!"rief sie Link zu. Schließlich hielten sie vor einem weißen, kupelförmigen Haus,oder eher Villa,an. der Capsule Corperation ,wie es an dem Eingangs-Schild stand. 

Was würde Vegeta wohl von Link halten. "Das ist also dein Zuhause. Sieht zwar komisch aus, aber ich fühl mich hier wohler, als in der Stadt."bemerkte Link und half den Beiden runter. Dann saß auch er ab und Epona trabte auf der grünen Wiese des Hauses davon. "Link, warum läuft Epona denn weg. Du wirst sie doch dann nicht mehr wiederfinden." Doch Link winkte lachend ab."Epona kommt immer, wenn ich sie rufe, egal wie weit sie von mir entfernt ist . Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie. Können wir jetzt hereingehen?" Bulma schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

'Das kann was geben!' und ging von Link und Bra gefolgt hinein.    


	2. Erster Eindruck

Die seltsame Begegnung

Teil2

Die 4 großen Krieger

Vegeta trainierte gerade, als er eine seltsame neue Energie spürte. Die Aura war anders als eine menschliche und ziemlich stark. Sogar stärker als er. Und sie war in der Nähe von der von Bulma. Das war doch nicht etwa ein neuer Feind? Was würde dieser wieder vorhaben.Schon fast panisch rannte er aus dem Trainingsraum direkt zur Küche, wo er die Aura gespürt hatte. Dort angekommen sah er kein schreckliches Monster, sondern ein jungen Mann mit blonden Haaren. Nur in einer Sache unterschied er sich von den Menschen. Seine Ohren waren nicht rund, sondern lang und spitz.Vegeta starrte den Fremden an.Eines stand fest,er mochte seine Visage nicht. Link hatte Vegeta anscheinend schon bemerkt, denn er drehte sich zu ihm um. Mit seinen blauen Augen schaute er Vegeta ernst an. Dann aber veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, so als ob er Vegeta erkannt hatte. Bulma,die gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer wieder kam, schien das zu bemerken und sagte schnell: "Vegeta, das ist Link. Link, das ist Vegeta." "Hallo, Vegeta." begrüßte Link den Schwarzhaarigen Mann freundlich. "Wer oder was bist du und was hast du hier zu suchen?" fragte Vegeta ziemlich unfreundlich.Bulma merkte, dass ihr Sajajin etwas gegen den Fremden hatte."Ich bin Link, Bewohner von Hyrule, dieses Land wirst du nicht kennen, und ich suche hier auf der Erde 4 große Krieger und du scheinst einer von ihnen zu sein." Etwas überrumpelt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und hob eine Augenbraue."Woher willst du das wissen?"Link lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück. "Weil ich von dir und den anderen 3 großen Krieger ein Bild habe." Protzig befahl Vegeta dem Elfen."Dann zeig mal her, Blondie."Ohne Wiederworte gab Link ihm eine goldene Schriftrolle. Vegeta schaute sie sich bedenklich an und erkannte auf den Bilder sich, Goku, Gohan und Trunks. 

"Das bin ja wirklich ich. Und dann sind da noch Goku, Gohan und Trunks. Wofür brauchst du uns?"Links eben noch freundliches Lächeln verzog sich zu einer ernsten Mine „Um das Tor zurück in meine Welt wieder zu öffnen." plötzlich bildete sich auf einmal eine goldene Schriftrolle auf dem Tisch.Alle anwesenden,außer Link,wichen erschrocken zurück.Naj, Vegeta wollte sie sofort atomisieren. Link nahm sie und las laut vor. "Gut gemacht. Jetzt finde noch die anderen. Wenn du alle 4 großen Krieger dieser Welt beisammen hast, warte 4 Monate. Dann öffnet sich das Tor für immer."Bulma sank erstaunt auf einen der Küchenstühle.Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.Nach einiger Zeit kam ihr ein Gedanke. "Ok, dann werde ich mal die anderen 3 herbestellen." schrie sie auf und ließ die beiden Krieger in der Küche stehen. 

Vegeta schaute Link nicht einmal an, aber auch Link schien sich nicht für sein Gegenüber zu interessieren. 'Er ìst völlig ruhig, strahlt aber doch so eine große Energie aus.' grübelte der Sajajinprinz.Seine pechschwarzen Augen blieben geschlossen,wie sie seit eben waren. Mit einem breiten Grinsen kam Bulma in die Küche zurück gestürmt und sagte: "Goku und Gohan sind unterwegs und Trunks kommt auch sofort runter.

Wenige Minuten später kam ein junger Mann,etwa in Links Alter mit vliederfarbenden Haaren,die Treppe im Flur hiunter. Er schaute Vegeta kurz ernst an, dann wandte er sich Link zu.Trunks hatte den Gesichtsaudruck seines Vaters erkannt und hoffte, dass er sich zurückhalten würde,nicht wie bei dem armen Postboten, der seine Mutter angesprochen hatte, und immer noch im Krankenhaus liegt. "Hallo, ich bin Trunks und du musst Link sein. Du musst ja ziemlich stark sein. Wie alt bist du denn? Ich bin 17." Link war überrascht von soviel Offenheit.Man merkte, dass er mit Bulma verwandt sein musste. "Ich bin 18 Jahre alt. Du bist aber auch stark." lächelte er ruhig. Trunks schien ganz anders als der Mann,der ihm gegen übersaß.

 Erst 18. Für sein Alter schien er ziemlich erfahren. Er wirkte nicht alt, aber älter als er war. "So jung noch. Du siehst viel erwachsener aus, Link." bemerkte Bulma mit einem breiten Grinsen.Ganz rot stammelte er: "Äh, ja, ist das denn schlimm?"Bulma fing lauhals an zu lachen.

Dann entdeckte Trunks Links Schwert, seinen Bogen und seine anderen Sachen.Seine Augen wurden immer größer. Der Elf schien eine ganze Waffenkammer mit sich herum zutragen. "Boahh, du hast aber ein tolles Schwert. Und einen Bogen und so andere tolle Sachen. Lass uns miteinander kämpfen." Bulma schielte zu den beiden hinüber.Erst jetzt fielen ihr die vielen spitzen Gegenstände und Bomben auf."Aber nicht in meinem Haus!!!!" protestierte sie und wies auf die Tür. Link erhob sich langsam aus seinem Stuhl und nickte Trunks zu. "Gerne, kannst du Bogenschießen?"Trunks schüttelte den kopf. "Ich brings dir bei.Schließlich habe ich ja noch Zeit, also lass uns gleich heraus gehen." Doch in der Tür drehte er nochmal rum und schaute an sich herunter." Aber ich kämpfe nur in meiner Tunika. Lass uns doch erst auf die anderen warten und dann kämpfen." 

Einige Zeit verging, als zwei weitere junge Männer auftauchten.Sie stellten sich als Son-Goku und dessen Sohn Son-Gohan vor. Son-Goku war sofort von Links gewaltiger Energie fasziniert. "So, du bist also Link. Ich bin Son-Goku und das ist mein Sohn Son-Gohan." Gohan war älter als Link und trotzdem sah er jünger aus als der Elf, der vor ihm stand.Son-Gohan starrte zuerst auf Links ungewöhnliche Ohren, bis er bemerkte, dass es ihm unangenehm erschien. Dann erzählte Link ihnen von seinem Auftrag und die Geschichte, wie er auf die Erde gekommen war.Nach ein zwei Stunden verließen die Sons die CC wieder und entschlossen Morgen wieder zu kommen.Außerdem schien Son-Goku Angst vor seiner hysterischen Frau zu haben.

 "So, Trunks, sollen wir jetzt kämpfen."grinste der blonde Elf und zog seine klinge hervor. "Jaaaa." schrie Trunks vor lauter Vorfreude. Link zog sich wieder seine Tunika über, vor allen. Er hatte anscheinend keine Probleme damit, sich vor anderen Leuten umzuziehen. Bulma staunte nicht schlecht, als sie seine Muskeln sah. Es waren nicht wenige, aber auch nicht zu viele. Das sah viel besser aus als die muskelbepackten Krieger, die sie kannte. Vegeta registierte es mit einem wütendem Blick. Anscheinend hatte sie einen Narren an dem Fremden gerfressen. Bra holte sie wieder aus ihrer Gedankenwelt und quengelte nach Essen. Trunks und Link verließen das Haus.

 Der Kampf dauerte nicht lange, denn nach kurzer Zeit lag Trunks schon auf dem Boden. Link kämpfte nur mit dem Schwert, er hatte viel mehr Erfahrung als Trunks. Schließlich hatte er ja auch, seit er ein Kind war, gegen fiese Monster gekämpft. Sie waren den ganzen Tag im Trainingsraum, wobei Trunks den Elfen immer wieder nach neuen Geschichten aus seinem Land fragte"Und wie sieht es mit den Mädchen bei dir aus?"fragte der Halb-Sajajin neugierig.Link ließ für einen Moment das Schwert sinken."Was willst du hören?" Trunks grinste den sichtlich verlegenen Helden an."Da ist doch bestimmt jemand besonderes ,oder?" Link fing an zu lächeln und schaute sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster."Ja, jemand ganz besonderes!" "Wen?" Im Gegenteil zu seinen Vater,hatte Trunks das Gefühl dem Fremden alles erzählen zu können.Es war dieses Besondere an ihm. Er wollte gar nicht mehr auf hören zu erzählen."Wie ist sie, beschreib sie!!!!"Doch statt ihm zu erzählen, hob Link den Bogen.

Vegeta machte gerade die Tür auf, da kam auch schon ein Pfeil auf ihn zu geschnellt. Er hätte Vegeta getroffen, wenn er ihn nicht in der Luft aufgefangen hätte.Ärgerlich suchte er nach dem Attentäter. Und wer hatte den Bogen in der Hand. Trunks natürlich. Link hätte nie auf die Tür gezielt. Dieser musste laut lachen, als er Trunks dummes Gesicht sah, der gerade auf seinen Vater geschossen hatte. Aber Vegeta beachtete Trunks gar nicht und zerbrach den Pfeil. Er schaute nur Link an.Der Blick des Prinzen sprach ganze Bänder. Link ahnte was in dem Kopf des Mannes vorging. Was Vegeta wollte, stand klar und er zückte sein Schwert. Vegeta ging auch in Kampfstellung. Dann steckte Link aber wieder sein Schwert in die Schwertscheide und stellte sich vor ihn. "Ich will nicht mit dir kämpfen. Ich kämpfe nicht, so wie du es tust und ich kämpfe nur mit Freunden oder mit Feinden. Du bist keines von beidem. Du bist kein richtiger Freund, aber auch kein Feind, außerdem brauche ich jetzt Schlaf." Somit verließ er den Raum und ging.Vegeta war sauer. Warum wollte dieser Link nicht mit ihm kämpfen? Irgendwann müsste er aber mit ihm kämpfen und dann würde er diesen Link fertig machen. Doch vorher wäre etwas Training nicht falsch. Er trainierte die ganze Nacht.

 Am nächsten Morgen erst lief er schweißgebadet ins Bad. Das Training hatte ihn ziemlich gefordert, aber trotzdem ließ ihn dieser Link nicht mehr los. Er ging duschen und begab sich in die Küche, nur in ein Badetuch gehüllt. Es hatte ihn noch nie interessiert, wenn andere Leute ihn halbnackt sahen. Er hatte ja auch nichts zu verstecken.

 Als er die Küche betrat, sah er schon Link, Trunks und Bulma in der Küche sitzen.Ein Anblick, der in aneckelte. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm den Rest des Inhalts, der noch nicht auf dem Tisch stand, heraus. In kurzer Zeit war alles verdrückt und Link sah ihn nur erstaunt an und fragte: „Hast du immer so einen Hunger?"  Vegeta antwortete nur ironisch: „Ja, wieso? Stört es dich etwa?" und lächelte ihn kalt an. Das machte ihm besonders viel Spaß. „Vegeta, hast du mal wieder die ganze Nacht trainiert? Wenn ja, dann geh jetzt schlafen." sagte Bulma und räumte das dreckige Geschirr weg. Vegeta lachte nur dreckig:" Ja, Mama."lachte er" Hör mir jetzt mal zu. Ich bin erstes älter als du und kann zweitens gut allein auf mich aufpassen und drittens ist das meine Entscheidung. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, Weib" Mit einem tötlichen Blick, der Link galt, erhob er sich und verschwand aus der Küche. 

„Warum lässt du dich nur so behandeln? Warum schmeißt du ihn nicht einfach heraus?" fragte Link etwas aufgeregt.Bulma war etwas überrascht über seine Bemerkung, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.Sie räumte die Teller weg. Link schaute Trunks beim Essen zu. Irgendwie tat ihm der Junge leid. Er selber hatte nie Eltern gehabt, aber einen solchen Vater,da konnte er sich ja fast glücklich schätzen.

 „Ach ja, Trunks, ich muss dir noch jemanden vorstellen. Kommst du mit raus." Trunks folgte Link ins Freie. Dort angekommen spielte Link wieder dieses Lied auf der seltsamen Flöte,die er immer bei sich trug und kurz danach stand auch schon die rotbraune Stute vor ihm und wieherte fröhlich zur Begrüßung. „Das ist meine Stute Epona. Sie ist sozusagen meine beste Freundin. Wollen wir nicht mal zusammen ausreiten?"Trunks schien größten Respekt vor dem edlen Tier zu haben. „Naja, eigentlich nicht, aber du kannst mir ja mal das Tor zu deiner Welt zeigen. Ich flieg dann hinter euch beiden her." Link nickte .Mit einem Sprung saß er schon auf der Stute und galoppierte los.

Trunks wunderte sich, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, mit den beiden mitzuhalten. Die beiden waren voll in ihrem Element. Die Stute schien auch nicht so schnell aus der Puste zu geraten.Trunks sah das ungewöhnliche Leuchten in ihren himmelblauen Augen. Links blonde Haare flatterten im Wind. Die beiden fremden Wesen schienen wie für einander geschaffen.Eine ganze Zeit verging und sie verließen die Stadt. Trunks entdeckte in der Ferne eine große Höhle. Dort angekommen , stieg Link ab und ging mit Trunks herein.

Nachdem sich ihre Augen der Dunkelheit wieder angepasst hatten, bemerkte Trunks wie Link plötzlich stehen blieb und ganz verstört die Wand anstarrte."Was ist los?"fragte er."Sie war gestern weg, sie war weg, und jetzt ist sie wieder da! Ich könnte nach Hause!"Doch dann erinnerte sich Link wieder, dass er noch vier Monate hier bleiben müsste. „Ein bisschen mickrig, die könnte ich ja mit einem Schubs kaputtmachen, so alt ist die." lachte Trunks verständnislos. „Bei uns ist das aber anders mit den Türen. Auch wenn du diese Tür zerstören könntest, sie würde dich doch nicht in den nächsten Raum bringen. Wenn du diese Tür einfach ohne nachzudenken zerstörst, dann machst meinen einzigen Weg nach Hause kaputt. Bei uns in Hyrule muss man bestimmte Rätsel lösen, Schlüssel finden, Gegner besiegen oder Schalter drücken, um die Türen zu öffnen. Zumindest in Labyrinthen und Höhlen ist das so. Komm, wir gehen wieder zurück."Link klang wütend, wütend über Trunks Rücksichtlosigkeit.Sie waren halt doch beide verschieden.Trunks entschuldigte sich und folgte Link aus der Höhle hinaus. „Ok, Link, wenn du willst." Dann ritten und flogen sie wieder in die Stadt zurück. Dort wurden die beiden schon von einer Schar schreiender Mädchen begrüßt. Manche waren aber nicht an ihnen, sondern an eher Epona interessiert.Anscheinend hatte sich die Ankunft des Hylianers herum gesprochen.

Epona genoss die Aufmerksamkeit. Link und Trunks nicht. „Oje, vor denen ist man auch nie sicher." stöhnte Link, als er versuchte, die Mädchen abzuwimmeln.Etwas, was ihn an Hyrule erinnerte. Bei ihm ging das ja noch, aber Trunks hatte da überhaupt keine Chance, er saß ja nicht wie Link auf einem Pferd.Und fliegen konnte er nicht, seine Mutter hatte ihm verboten in der Stadt zu fliegen,wenn andere Leute um ihn waren. Link bemitleidete den armen Kerl mit einem breiten Grinsen : "Trunks, willst du nicht mit auf Epona?" und hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen. Dieser nahm sie glücklich und hiefte sich aufs Pferd. Epona machte das gar nichts aus und so stolzierte sie weiter durch die Menge der schreienden Mädchen.

 Als sie dann endlich angekommen waren, ließ Link Epona wieder frei laufen. Diese galoppierte auf die Menge zu und mit einem Satz war sie über sie hinweggesprungen. „Angeberin." scherzte Link nur und folgte Trunks ins Haus. „Hallo, Onkel Link!!!" wurde Link auch schon freudig von Bra begrüßt. "Äh, hallo Bra. Seit wann bin ich dein Onkel? "fragte Link nur etwas verwirrt. „Naja, seid ich dich kenne. Du bist einfach mein Onkel." Das Mädchen gefiel ihm. Sie war so fröhlich und offen wie ihr Bruder. Er hätte auch so gerne eines Tages Kinder.Aber erst mal wieder nach Hause kommen! „Wenn du meinst, dann bin ich jetzt halt dein Onkel, Bra."Er hob das kleine blauhaarige Mädchen auf die Schultern. „Kann ich noch mal auf deinem Pferd reiten. Biiiiittttteeee." Link fing an zu lachen.Bei einem so charmanten Lächeln konnte er doch nicht ablehnen.

 „Ja, Ok, aber erst Morgen." Bra machte einen Schmollmund und sprang beleidigt von der Schulter.Doch sie willigte ein.„Ok." sagte Bra"Indianerehrenwort!" und hüpfte in ihr Zimmer. Trunks kam plötzlich ein Gedanke.Etwas was er schon die ganze Zeit sagen wollte.„Ach ja, Link, mir ist da was an Epona aufgefallen, du wirst dich sicher freuen. Ich glaube, Epona ist trächtig. Auf jeden Fall fühle ich da eine schwache Aura in ihrem Bauch." Link schaute ihn nur entsetzt an und stotterte:" W-w-was i-i-ist e-e-Epona?"Er fiel aus allen Wolken. „Sie ist schwanger, sie wird ein Fohlen bekommen." grinste Trunks, der selber kaum Ahnung von Pferden hatte,aber nicht dumm war. „Im wievielten Monat?" fragte Link nun wieder ernst. „So ungefähr im 9. Monat, denk ich mal.Aber sicher bin ich nicht" Link dachte kurz über etwas nach und setzte dann wieder sein übliches Grinsen auf.„Oh gut, dann kann man sie noch reiten. Bra wäre bestimmt ziemlich enttäuscht, wenn sie nicht reiten dürfte.Und deine Schwester scheint ein ganz schöner Wirbelwind zu sein"Trunks verdrehte die Augen entnervt und nickte zu stimmend. So schnell wie möglich rannte link wieder vor die Tür, rief Epona und fühlte an ihrem Bauch. „Du hast recht, Epona wird ein Fohlen bekommen und ich hab nichts mitbekommen," sagte Link, ein wenig beschämt, aber glücklich und ließ Epona wieder laufen. "Ich möchte nochmal mit dir kämpfen!"wünschte sich Trunks.Der Elf lächelte und folgte ihm zum Trainingsraum.Ein eiskalter Blick streifte ihn. Link spürte ihn und drehte sich kurz um und schaute hoch zum Fenster.Er sah noch wie Vegeta vom Fenster verschwand .


	3. Heimweh

Die seltsame Begegnung

Teil 3

Das Fohlen und die Eifersucht

Link konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Bald würde Epona Mutter werden. Er freute sich schon so auf das Fohlen. Bulma, Trunks und Bra waren ganz begeistert von Epona. Link hatte das Fohlen von Epona und Zeldas Hengst Ali aber schon Bra versprochen. Sie hatte ihre Mutter schließlich auch schon überzeugt. Und das würde sie immer an ihn erinnern, wenn sie sich nicht sahen.

 Er trainierte jeden Tag mit ihr Reiten und sie konnte es schon ziemlich gut. Mit Bulma verstand er sich sehr gut und Trunks war sein bester Freund. Bulma war stolz auf ihn und behandelte ihn auf der einen Seite wie einen Sohn, aber auf der anderen Seite nicht mehr wie ein Kind. . Das machte Vegeta sichtlich wütend.Er ließ sich kaum noch blicken,und wenn dann machte er nichts als Ärger. Bra war jeden Tag an links Seite,sie wich ihm nicht mehr von der Seite. Link war damit einverstanden, denn er mochte die Kleine von Anfang an sehr. Und Epona mochte sie auch. 

Er hatte schon fast den Platz von Vegeta eingenommen, nicht nur bei den Kindern, sondern auch bei Bulma, aber er wusste eins. Er würde nicht den selben Fehler begehen wie Vegeta, sie nicht beachten. Er würde sie alle mit Respekt behandeln, aber lieben-nein.Er konnte sie nicht lieben.Er liebte schließlich eine gewisse blonde Prinzessin. und sie fehlte ihm sehr. Er vermisste die schönen Stunden mit ihr am Hylia-See. Er vermisste seine Heimat. Er vermisste Salia, die kleine Kokiri, die von Anfang an an ihn geglaubt hatte. Er vermisste Malon von der Lon Lon Ranch, die ihm das Lied von Epona beigebracht hatte. Er vermisste Ruto, die freche Zora - Prinzessin, die er fast geheiratet hätte. Er vermisste Darunia, seinen Blutsbruder, den Goronen - König. Er vermisste Naboru, die stolze Königin der Gerudo.Aber die Freude, die ihm diese Menschen bereiteten, war genug, um den Schmerz zu vergessen, den er fühlte, wenn er an seine Heimat dachte.Doch er konnte nicht für immer hier bleiben.

 Link und Trunks trainierten gerade, da kam Vegeta wutentbrant hereingestürmt. "Du kleiner Dreckskerl von Elf, das wirst du mir büßen." Link konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig sein Schwert heben, da hagelte es auch schon Schläge, die er alle gekonnt mit dem Schwert abwehrte.Er sah den abgrundtiefen Hass in seinen schwarzen Augen: "Was ist los? Ich hab dir doch gar nichts getan."Doch vegeta holte nochmals kräftig aus. "Und wie du das hast. Bulma hat mir gerade erklärt, dass ich verschwinden sollte, weil sie sich das von mir nicht mehr gefallen ließe. Das hast du ihr bestimmt eingeredet." schnaufte Vegeta.

Und wieder hagelte es Schläge von Vegeta. "Ich werde mit ihr reden, das verspreche ich dir. Aber hör auf mich anzugreifen."Mit einen Rückwärtssalto versuchte link etwas Abstand von ihm zubekommen. "Du wirst nicht mit ihr reden, du wirst sie vögeln, du Hurensohn." schrie ihn Vegeta an.Links Herz schien stehen zu bleiben. Das war zuviel für Link. Vegeta hatte gerade nicht nur ihn, sondern auch seine Mutter beleidigt. Dafür würde er bezahlen müssen. Nun hielt ihn nichts mehr zurück.Sein Blut schien zu kochen. Link stürzte auf Vegeta zu und diesmal ging es umgekehrt, nur dass Vegeta bei weitem nicht alle Schwertstöße von Link abwehren konnte und viele blutende Schnittstellen hatte.

 Mit einen gezielten Tritt lag der angeschlagene Vegeta auf dem Boden und Link hielt ihm das Schwert an den Hals. Doch dieser lachte ihn nur boshaft aus und sagte: "Mach es ruhig, töte mich, das willst du doch. Bulma wird sich auch darüber freuen. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du mich töten könntest und es willst. Warum tust du es dann nicht einfach und bist mich los. Für immer." Ein verlockendes Angebot.Links Atem beruhigte sich wieder.Sein Schwert sank aber nicht. Doch da kam Bulma herein und gab dem geschockten  Link eine Ohrfeige. die es in sich hatte. "Wie kannst du nur so tief sinken?" schrie sie ihn an und rannte aus dem Raum. Vegeta lächelte ihn nur kalt an und humpelte aus dem Raum.

Ein paar Tage später war Vegeta verschwunden. Link wusste nicht recht, wie er sich für den Vorfall entschuldigen sollte.Bulma ignorierte ihn,aber auch Trunks und Bra wollten nicht mit ihm reden. Als er mal wieder nach dem Training aus der Dusche kam, sah er Bulma. Irgendwie musste er sich doch bei ihr entschuldigen und so entschloss er, ihr einfach zu sagen, was Sache war. Er schritt entschlossen auf sie zu und hielt sie am Arm fest. "Bulma, ich muss mit dir reden." Doch diese wehrte sich nur und schrie: "Lass mich los." Doch Link gab nicht nach. Ganz im Gegenteil, er festigte seinen Griff und schrie zurück: „Bulma ich werde dich nicht loslassen, bis du mit mir geredet hast." Darauf wehrte sich Bulma nicht mehr und sah ihn erst verängstigt,dann wütend an:" Ja, was ist?"Link holte einmal tief Luft und suchte nach einem Anfang: "Also ich wollte mich wegen letztens mit Vegeta entschuldigen, ich hätte nicht so überreagieren sollen. Es ist meine Schuld, dass Vegeta gegangen ist."Bulma sah,dass er es ernst meinte.Dieser sanfte Schimmer in seinen besorgten dunkelblauen Augen.Augen zum versinken.Sie gab nach.zum erstenmal in ihrem Leben gab sie ohne Kommentar nach.Aber nicht weil sie ihn liebte, sondern weil sie ihn respektierte.Denn da war ja noch der stolze Sajajinprinz und sie liebte ihn über alles.Sie wusste ja,wie zärtlich er sein konnte. Aber so nicht.

 "Nein, war es nicht. Dafür ist ganz allein Vegeta verantwortlich. Er hat es so gewollt. Ich bin dir nicht mehr böse."lächelte sie und hielt sich mühsam die Tränen zurück. Damit ließ Link sie wie versprochen wieder los.Er fühlte sich erleichtert. Alles ränkte sich wieder ein, nur dass Vegeta nicht mehr da war. Und ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, alle außer Link vermissten ihn. Er war zwar gemein und brutal, aber hatte etwas Faszinierendes an sich. Er konnte töten aber auch zärtlich sein, zärtlicher als jeder andere. Das sagte Bulma jedenfalls von ihm. Sie war auch die einzige, die etwas von ihm berichten konnte, was nett war.

Eines Nachts saßen Link und Trunks auf dem Balkon und schauten dem bunten Lichtern der Stadt zu.Trunks spielte mit einer kleinen Ki-Kugel herum.Er sah den verlorenen Blick des Elfen."An was denkst du?"brachte er nach einiger Zeit heraus."Warum ich hier bin,ich habe immer Aufgeban in meinem Leben,auf meinen Reisen,und ich will wissen warum ich hier bin,warum ich euch suchen musste?Was ist meine Aufgabe,und ob ich wieder nach Hause komme?"Trunks schaute ihn mitleidig an.Er hatte fast schon vergessen,dass Link gar nicht von hier kam.Er war ein Hylianer und musste wieder ins sein Land-nach Hyrule,wo das auch immer liegen sollte.

"Aber da ist noch was?"grinste Trunks.Link schaute ihn fragend an und drehte dann seinen Kopf in einem tomatenrot wieder weg."Wovon redest du?"stotterte er verlegen."Na von der besonderen Person,die dir fehlt,werden wir sie denn auch kennen lernen?Erzähl mal von ihr-ich rede immer so viel und du kaum von dir!"

der blonde Elf schloss einmal kurz die Augen,und schaute dann wieder in Richtung der Lichter der Stadt."Nun, was soll ich sagen?"-"Wie sieht sie aus,wie ist sie,wer ist sie?"Link konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen."Nun,sie ist die wunderbarste Elfe,die ich jemals traf.Hübsch,klug,einfühlsam,und immer für andere da.Es gibt Sachen,die sie auf sich nahm,wie kein zweiter.Außerdem ist sie eine mächtige Magierin,die Mächtigste, die ich kenne,und wenn sie ausrastet bekomme ich eine höllische Angst vor ihr."-"Stärker als du?"glotze Trunks ungläubig und schleuderte seine Ki-Kugel in den nachtschwarzen Himmel."Stärker nicht,nur mächtiger,dabei sieht sie gar nicht danach aus.Wenn man sie zum erstenmal sieht,denkt man ,so eine zerbrechliche lady,doch dann,wow..."

"Du scheinst sie ja sehr gerne zu haben!"Link nickte."Dann wollen wir mal alles tun,dass wir dich nach Hause bringen,oder?Schließlich will ich sie mal kennen lernen!"grinste Trunks,und wurde kurze Zeit später von einem wütenden Link durchs Haus verfolgt.

 Nun war der Tag gekommen. Epona würde ihr Fohlen bekommen. Sie war einfach zurückgekehrt. Dann wusste Link, dass es so weit war. Bulma hatte einen Tierarzt bestellt, der im Falle des Falles Geburtshilfe leisten sollte. Die halbe Nacht saßen sie im Stall, der extra für Epona und ihr Fohlen gebaut worden war, und warteten darauf, dass sie ihr Fohlen bekommen würde. Endlich war es soweit. Epona wieherte leise auf, als die ersten stärkeren Wehen kamen. 

Die Geburt verlief ohne Probleme und heraus kam eine kleine Stute, die Link Farina nannte. Sie hatte das schwarz glänzende Fell von Ali geerbt und die weiße Mähne und den weißen Schweif von Epona. Sie hatte vier weiße Socken an den Hufen.Ganz tapsig machte sie die ersten Aufstehversuche,landete aber unsanft auf dem Hintern.Bra war außer sich. Aber die Hauptsache war, dass sie gesund war. Bra war total froh, ein eigenes Pferd zu haben, denn sie war ein richtiger Pferde - Freak geworden. Bulma hatte extra einen Stall gebaut, um Bras und Links Vorstellungen gerecht zu werden, denn die beiden hatten vielmehr Verstand von Pferden als sie.  

Lächelnt schaute sie zu ihrer Tochter,die erste Annäherungsversuche mit der kleinen Farina machte zu.Link gratulierte Epona und Trunks ging ins Haus um mit Son-Gohan zu telefonieren.

Er musste die anderen mobil machen,sie sollten trainieren,um auf das vorbereitet zu sein,was auch immer sie erwartete.Das unbekannte,und geheimnissvolle Land Hyrule,und die Aufgabe,was auch immer sie erwartete.

Am nächsten Tag wurde der Elf schon früh von einer aufgeregten Bra geweckt und noch im Halbschlaf aus dem Bett gezogen.Nachdem er mit ihr die Pferde gefüttert hatte, war er wieder mit fast noch geschlossenen Augen ins Haus zurück getorkelt.Nach einem Frühstück und einer kalten Dusche war Link wieder auf dem Damm."Heute kommen Son-Goku und Son-Gohan zu Besuch!Direkt nach dem Frühstück,sie wollen dich besser kennen lernen!"rief Trunks ihm hinterher.Link blieb auf der Treppe stehen,"Oder kämpfen vielleicht eher?"grinste Link,der Trunks besserwisserisch an sah."So kann man das auch sagen. Ist eh das gleiche."meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Die beiden dunkelhaarigen Sajajins kamen wie mit Trunks verabredet nach dem Frühstück.Son-Goku unterhielt sich mit den beiden,während er sich warm dehnte."Lass uns schnell machen,ich kanns kaum noch erwarten zu kämpfen!"grinste Son-Goku.link kam bewaffnet zur Tür hinaus."Hey Link,"rief ihm Trunks zu,"Zieh dich warm an,mit Son-Gohan und Goku ist nicht zu spaßen!"Der Hylianer konnte sich ein helmisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Er stellte sich mit dem Schwert in der Hand vor Son-Goku."Können wir loslegen?"Son-Goku nahm seine Kampfstellung ein."Aber sicher doch,nach dir!"Link hob sein Schwert und die Klinge blitzte einmal in der Sonne auf.

"ahhhhhh..."mit einmal verfärbten sich Son-Gokus Haare blond und seine Augen strahlten blau auf.

Link schien etwas überrascht,verstand jetzt aber die Suche nach den vier goldenen Kriegern.Son-goku kam blitzschenll auf Link zu geflogen.Der blonde Hylianer ließ sich auf die Knie sinken, um dem Angriff auszuweichen,sprang wieder auf und blockte einen Fußtritt des Mannes mit dem Schwert."Schneid dich nicht!"rief Son-Gohan seinem Vater zu.Der junge Mann stand mit dem etwas jüngeren Trunks etwas abseits und beobachtete den Kampf gespannt.Doch zu seinem Überraschen musste er feststellen ,dass sein Vater dem Fremden nichts entgegen zu setzten hatte,außer ein wenig Widerstand, der schnell durchbrochen war.

Zum schluß lag ein Son-Goku,der völlig außer Atem war und wieder schwarze Haare bekommen hatte, vor Link auf dem Boden und hatte das Schwert an die Brust gedrückt kommen."Guter Kampf,das müssen wir mal wiederholen!"grinste Goku und nahm Links Hand,der ihn wieder hochzog."Wo lernt man so zu kämpfen?"Links Lächeln verschwand."Wenn man von klein auf um sein leben kämpfen muss,dann lernt man das Schwert wie eine Hand zu beherrschen!"

Goku merkte, dass es ein wunder Punkt war."Wie auch immer,das wiederholen wir noch mal,wenn du wieder Zuhause bist!"Link spürte wie Son-Goku ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.Er erinnerte ihn irgendwie an seinen Blutsbruder,den dicken Goronenkönig,Darunia.


	4. Besuch in Hyrule

Die seltsame Begegnung

Teil 4

Besuch in Hyrule

Bis jetzt war alles gut gegangen. Dem Fohlen Farina und Epona ging es gut. Zum allgemeinem Überraschen war Vegeta wieder zurückgekehrt und hatte Link die Hand gereicht.Dieser war überraschter ,als jeder andere.Doch er hatte sie angenommen."Das mach ich nur,um mit dir zukämpfen,nicht mehr!"So hatte Link sich wieder mit Vegeta vertragen. Vegeta hatte ihm dann versprochen, ihn in der Kampfkunst zu lehren. Die beiden waren gute Freunde geworden und trainierten jeden Tag. Soweit man Vegeta einen Freund nennen konnte.Sie behandelten sich mit Respekt.

Goku war mal wieder zu Besuch. Er verstand sich gut mit Link und wollte etwas von ihm und seinem Land lernen.Da kam ihm ein Gedanke.Er hatte ganz vergessen, Link Picollo und ihren Gott Dende vorzustellen. "Ähhm, Link mir ist da gerade eingefallen, dass du noch gar nicht alle von uns kennst. Wir müssen dir noch Picollo und Dende vorstellen." bemerkte Goku und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, während er sein naives Grinsen aufsetzte. "Ja, komm lass uns zu Gottes Palast fliegen."jubelte Gohan. "Gottes Palast???"stotterte Link "Ja, wir gehen jetzt mal Gott besuchen."mischte sich Vegeta ein, der gerade gekommen war. "Ihr könnt euren Gott besuchen? Ich beneide euch.Er muss ein sehr weiser Mann sein." Goku räusperte sich:"Weise ja, aber ein Mann ist Dende nicht." Link schaute ihn nur verständnislos an. "Lass dich einfach überraschen."meinte Gohan. Er freute sich,  seinen Freund und Lehrer mal wieder zu besuchen.Link, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan und Trunks machten sich also auf den Weg zu Gottes Palast. Vegeta, Trunks und Gohan flogen, Goku teleportierte sich und Link einfach auf das große Plateau. Link hatte die Augen zugemacht. Als er die Augen dann wieder öffnete, sah er in ein grünes Gesicht, das ihn musterte. Vor Schreck stolperte er ein paar Meter zurück und wäre vom Plateau gefallen, hätte da nicht Vegeta gestanden. "Ich gebe zu, Picollo ist häßlich, aber so schlimm ist er nun wieder auch nicht, der grüne Wicht."bemerkte dieser nur und grinste Picollo dreckig an, der nur Unverständliches grummelte. "Was ist das?"stotterte Link nur. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit sowas. "Das ist ein Namekianer.Picollo, Er war mal unser Gott, ist es aber nicht mehr."entgegnete ihm Trunks. "Ich bin Link, es ist mir eine Ehre, sie kennen zulernen.Ich komme aus einer anderen Welt, Hyrule."entschuldigte sich  Link. Er hatte sofort Respekt vor dem Namekianer.Er erinnerte ihn an Impa.

Neben ihm stand ein weiterer grüner Mann, der aber deutlich kleiner war. "Hallo, ich bin Dende, der Gott der Erde."begrüßte dieser ihn mir seiner kindlichen Stimme. "Oh, so klein. Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet." "Hey, das ist Diskreminierung. Ich bin zwar noch ein Kind, aber ein genausoguter Gott wie Kami."sagte dieser stolz. "War nicht böse gemeint, ich verehre die Götter. Bloß wir haben andere Götter. Wir haben nämlich drei Göttinen:Als erstes Din, die göttin der Kraft.Sie breitete ihre flammenden Arme aus, vereiningte die Urkräfte allen Seins und erschuf die Welt in ihrer Form.Und Nayru, die Göttin der Weisheit.Sie ergoß ihren Seele über den Planeten, um der Welt Weisheit und die Gesetze des Geistes zu offenbarem.Und als letzte Farore, die Göttin des Mutes. Sie hauchte dem Planeten schließlich den Odem des Lebens ein und erschuf alle Existenzen dieser Welt, welche die Gesetze wahren sollen.Danach fuhren sie gen Himmel und hinterließen das Triforce als Zeichen der göttlichen Vorsehung. Wer das Triforce besitzt, dem wird eine unvorstellbare Macht zuteil.Das Triforce hat drei Teile. Das des Mutes, der Kraft und der Weisheit...." "Und lass mich raten, du bist im Besitz von einem dieser Teile."wurde er von Vegeta unterbrochen. "Ja, und zwar das des Mutes." Die anderen hatten der Geschichte gespannt zu gehört. "Ihr seid bestimmt ein ganz besonderes Volk."bemerkte Dende, der ganz begeistert von Links Land war. "Schade, dass ich nicht mit in deine Heimat darf.Ich habe meine Pflichten als Gott zu erledigen." "Ich denke, Picollo, wird dir ausgiebig von Hyrule erzählen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind."munterte ihn Goku auf. "Und woher willst du wissen, dass ich mit  nach Hyrule will?"fragte ihn nun Picollo. "Naja, ich dachte nur, dass du auch gerne etwas über andere Völker erfahren willst."stotterte er verlegen."Lass das Denken lieber, Kakarott. Da kommt eh nichts vernünftiges raus.Goku ignorierte das aber. "Ach komm, bitte.Es wird dir sicher gefallen."flehte ihn Gohan nun an und setzte einen Hundeblick auf. "Meinetwegen. Wenns sein muss."gab sich Picollo geschlagen.Wenn der Kurze ihn mit Hundeaugen ansah, konnte er einfach nicht nein sagen.     

Die 4 Monate waren endlich vorbei.  Link war ganz aufgeregt, denn er würde mit Picollo, Trunks, Vegeta, Bra, Bulma, Chichi, Gohan und Goku Hyrule besuchen, Heim kehren.Alle wieder zu sehen,das hatte ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgt.Er sah Salia,die kleine, freche Kokiri,Darunia,seinen Bruder,die kecke Ruto,die weise Impa,und die unberechenbare Naboru,sowie den klugen Rauru.Wobei ihm einfiel,er hatte ganz vergessen auf Raurus Ruf zu hören,vor vier Monaten.hoffentlich war alles bei guten in Hyrule.Er hoffte es inständig.

          Das einzige, wovor sich Link fürchtete, war ein Wutanfall von Zelda. Sie war unberechenbar, genauso wie Chichi und Bulma, nur dass sie ganz Hyrule zerstören könnte.Doch dann betete er nur noch,das sie ihm verzeihen könnte,das er einfach für vier Monate verschwunden war.Schließlich war sie seine beste Freundin,die alles von ihm wusste.Alles außer, dass er ihr die Sterne vom Himmel holen würde,um einmal die drei magischen Worte zuhören: Ich liebe dich

Am heutigen Tag,vor vier Monaten war Link durch das Tor in diese Welt geraten.Vier ganze Monate und nun war der Tag der Abreise.Und zu seinem Überraschen hatte er mehr als nur vier Anhänger dabei.Chichi,Son-Gokus Frau ,sowie Bulma und Bra wichen nicht von der Seite ihrer Männer.Und die kleine Frina,die noch nie ihr Heimatland gesehen hatte,trabte neugierig neben ihrer Mutter her.

       Nun kamen sie alle vor dem Tor an.es war immernoch an dem selben Platz,wie er es damals mit Trunks vorgefunden hatte,aber diesmal war es offen. Link ging zuerst durch ,die anderen folgten mit sichtlichen Unbehagen.Chichi klammerte sich an Son-Goku und Bulma ließ ihre Bra keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Als sie die Höhle verließen, sahen sie zuerst nur Wald.

Links Lächeln wurde immer breiter.Er holte einmal tief Luft.Saubere Luft,ohne diese eckeligen Abgase.Jeder sah ihm an,wie glücklich er war wieder Daheim zu sein.Doch er merkte, dass sich die anderen etwas verloren vorkamen. "Das hier sind die Verlorenen Wälder, Nur ein kleiner Teil Hyrules. Keine angst. Hyrule ist kein Wald ."Son-Gohan bekam ein helmisches Grinsen und flüsterte Trunks zu ."Und ich dachte schon,die leben auf den Bäumen,wie Affen!"Link überhörte den unpassenden Kommentar und leitete die Gruppe aus dem Wälderlabyrinth."Und du weißt wirklich, wo wir sind?"fragte Bulma,die mit Bra auf Epona saß,die neben Link hertrottete."Natürlich,ich verlaufe mich nie!"protze Link.Endlich erreichten sie den Eingang nach Kokiri.

         Zwischen dunklen Baumkronen lag ein kleines, friedliches Dorf,mit Baumhäusern aus deren Schornsteinen friedlich Rauch qualmte.'Anscheinend nichts passiert' hoffte Link erleichtert,als ihn schon eine vertraute Stimme rief.

          "Hier wohnen die Kokiri. Sie sehen zwar wie Kinder aus, aber sie sind alle älter als jeder von uns. Behandelt sie mit Respekt." Doch Trunks hörte nicht weiter zu.Er sah noch, wie ein ungefähr elf Jahre altes Mädchen auf Link zugerannt kam und ihn stürmisch begrüßte."Oh,Link,ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht,du und Epona ihr wart auf einmal verschwunden!"Dicke Tränen schimmerten aus ihren blattgrünen Augen."Schon gut salia..Schon gut,ich bin wieder da!"beruhigte er die Kleine."Nun darf ich dir ein paar neue Freunde vorstellen.

Sie kommen aus einer anderenen Welt!"Salias Augen wurden immer größer.Sie lauschte aufmerksam Links Geschichte und fragte sich aber, wie diese Leute Hyrule helfen könnten.Trunks starrte die kleine Kokiri mit großen Augen an und fragte sich wie dieses kleine Mädchen damals Hyrule mit gerettet hatte.Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen.Sie sah nicht aus wie eine große Kämpferin."Was guckst du so blöde!"hörte er sie sagen.Trunks schaute sie mit noch größeren Augen an."Hey Knirps,haben dir deine Eltern nicht beigebracht,mit Erwachsen redet man anders!"plusterte er sich auf.Link bekam einen kritischen Gesichtsausdruck."Trunks,hör lieber auf und entschuldige dich!"flüsterte link.Vegeta beobachte wachsam Trunks und das kleine Mädchen,das ihm gerade mal bis zur Hüfte reichte."Ich zeig dir gleich,was der Knirps drauf hat!"Salia streckte ihre Arme dem Himmel entgegen.

         Trunks sah nur noch wie Link in Deckung sprang und spürte ein gewaltiges Erdbeben."Silvae circumdatur!"schrie Salia.ein grünes Glitzern entfleuchte ihren Händen und sammelte sich um den regungslosen Trunks.Son-Goku und der Rest war wie gelähmt.Gewaltige Wurzeln brachen aus dem Boden und umgaben den immernoch hilflosen Trunks.Nur sein Kopf ragte noch aus dem vielen Windungen der Äste.

         "Wie war das mit den Knirps eben?"grinste Salia und ließ sich von einem riesigen Blatt auf Trunks Augenhöhe heben.Picollo bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu."Son-Gohan,Kneif mich mal,ich glaube, ich träume.Hat das eben die Kleine da gemacht?"Son-Gohan nickte mit ebenfalls offenen Mund."Ich habe dir doch gesagt,leg dich nie mit einer Kokiri an."Salia ließ Trunks wieder frei."So,du Frischling,und noch was!"grinste Salia."Wenn du es genau wissen willst,ich bin um einiges älter als du,und zwar um einige Jahrtausende!"Chichi murmelte für sich."Dafür hat sie sich aber gut gehalten!"

         Dann gingen sie weiter durch den Wald, bis sie endlich die Ausgangslichtung erreichten. Epona und Farina wieherten laut auf, Links blick streifte über die immergrüne Steppe,die nur im Winter in ein sanftes schneeweiß gehüllt wurde.Jeder war über diese unendlich erscheinenden Weiten beeindruckt.'Endlich Zuhause'.Son-Gohan erblickte sofort das riesige Schloss im Norden mit seinen guten Augen."Da hinten ist eine Stadt!Gehen wir dahin?"fragte er den blonden Elfen, der ganz in Gedanken versunken in die Ferne starrte.Er ging zu Epona und und stieg zu Bulma und Bra auf: "So zuerst gehen wir das Königshaus besuchen. Ich reite vor und ihr fliegt hinterher." Vegeta erhob sich mit einer gelichgültigen Miene in die Luft, doch Picollo spürte, dass er in seinem tiefsten Inneren aufgeregt war,über das was ihn erwartetet.Vielleicht hatte er auch ein wenig Angst vor dem Gedanken,das alle Hylianer so stark wie Link seien.

          Darauf ritt er in einem großen Tempo voran, Farina hinterher und Vegeta und Co. auch.Chichi lag in Son-Gokus Armen.Auch mit drei Reitern war Link viel schneller als die anderen.Epona spürte, dasses Lnk nur noch zum Schloss zog. Er wollte nur noch zu Zelda.Die fliegenden Fremden sorgten für eine gewaltige Aufruhe auf dem belebten Markt."Ich will nachher mal einkaufen gehen!!!Die haben tolle Läden!"schrie Bulma zu Link.der nickte nur erschrocken.Vegeta ließ Link und Bulma nicht aus den Augen.Auch wenn er versprochen hatte,bei seiner Kriegerehre,Link mit Repsekt zu behandeln,so hasste er dennoch den Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

          "Keine Angst ,Vater," Trunks flog neben ihm her,als sie sich auf der Allee zum Schloss befanden."Links Herz gehört einer anderen!"Vegeta blickte seinen Sohn kurz an und flog dann ein Stück weiter vor.

          "Fast wie im Märchen!"schwärmrte Chichi."Wer lebt in dem Schloss?"Picollo,der sich ausgiebig mit Link unterhalten hatte,antwortete:"Nun zur Zeit regiert ein gewisser König Harikan,und seine Tochter leben im Schloss!" 'Tochter!!!' freute sich Chichi insgeheim und sah kurz hinüber zu Son-Gohan.

          Dann waren sie endlich am Schloss angekommen.Von nahem war das Schloss noch prächtiger,als aus der Ferne.Ein gewaltiges Gebäude.Weitaus größer als die CC. Dort wurde Link auch schon von einer Wache begrüßt. Seine Anhänger beachtete dieser gar nicht. "Kommt schon,keiner beißt euch,denn wir sind ja keine Wilden!"grinste Link Son-Gohan an,der ganz rot anlief.Die ganze Truppe setzte sich in Bewegung und staunte über die unendlich erscheinenden Reichtümer,die sich in der Schlosshalle boten.Seide, Samt und Gold ,wohin das Auge sah."Hallo Pinju,"begrüßte Link einen der Soldaten."Ach ne, du lässt dich auch mal wieder blicken,na ja du wirst bereits erwartet,aber wenn ich dir was raten darf,geh nicht unbewaffnet in den großen Saal!"und zwinkerte ihm zu.Link schluckte einmal."Was auch immer passiert, bewegt euch nicht, sonst könnte sie euch treffen!"Allen Kämpfern blieb das Herz scheinbar stehen,als er die großen Tore zum Saal öffnete.

          Trunks stieß einen Pfiff aus.Er hatte mit einem Ungeheuer,oder einem gewaltigen Krieger gerechnet,doch er sah nur ein wunderschönes Mädchen in seinem Alter.Ihre langen blonden Haare schimmerten bei jeder Bewegung im Sonnenlicht, das durch die gewaltigen Fenster drang. als sie sich umdrehte, dachte er ihn trifft der Schlag.ein paar himmelblaue Augen strahlten ihn an,doch ihr Lächeln verzog sich.

          Link trat hervor und verbeugte sich vor ihr.Bulma bemerkte erst jetzt, das sie auf ihren Kopf eine Tiara trug.

          Das musste die Prinzessin sein,ganz sicher. Diese sah ziemlich böse aus.Ein ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei begann. "Wo warst du, Link. Ich dachte, du seiest tot. Und wen hast du denn da mitgebracht. Für mich bist du dir wohl zu gut."Picollos Ohren schienen fast abzusterben.Hatte diese junge Dame ein Organ.Chichi schaute sich ganz interessiert die teure Einrichtung des Saales an.Son-Goku hatte einen Teller mit Obst auf dem Tisch entdeckt und näherte sich ihr unauffällig.Vegeta starrte zur Decke, als ob er sowas noch nie gesehen hatte und Trunks und Son-Gohan starrten immer noch zu Link und der anderen Elfe.

          Link schluckte und sagte: "Zelda, ich wollte dich ja besuchen, aber es ging nicht."Doch ihr Blick ließ erahnen, dass er nicht ohne eine Erklärung davon kommen würde. Danach erzählte Link noch einmal die ganze Geschichte.Langsam lockerte sich Zeldas ernste Miene wieder und ein kleines Lächeln zauberte sich um ihren Mund.Sie lächelte die Fremden an und sah noch,wie Son-Goku einen Apfel verschlang,und Chichi versuchte ihn zu hindern. "Deine Freunde sind auch meine Freunde, Link. Sie sind hier jederzeit willkommen, Hauptsache ist, sie machen nichts kaputt und töten niemanden. Und wie heißt ihr?" Ihre Stimme war immer freundlicher geworden, als sie sich mit den Kriegern unterhalten hatte.

         Vegetas schwarze Augen ließen die Unbekannte nicht außer Sicht.Zelda spürte das und warf ihm einen freundlichen Blick zu.Er drehte störrisch den Kopf weg.Picollo trat hervor:"Es ist mir eine Ehre, Hoheit!Bitte entschuldigt das unangebrachte Verhalten der anderen!"und schaute Son-Goku an.Dieser schaute verlegen zu Boden und ein Sorry kam über seine Lippen.Bulma stieß ihrem Sohn einmal in die Rippen,der immernoch die Fremde anstarrte."Endlich satt gesehen,Trunks!" grinste sie und ließ Bra vom Arm hinunter.Picollo verbeugte sich vor Zelda immernoch."Es ist schon gut,und nenn mich bitte nicht Hoheit,das klingt so alt,Freunde nennen mich Zelda!"lächelte sie sanft. "Nun möchte Ich mal alleine mit Link sprechen. Ihr könnt ja solange hier warten." und verschwanden in einen Nachbarraum.Ein kleines Erdbeben brachte die Schlossmauern zum beben.Picollo klammerte sich an einem Stuhl fest.Er hörte jedes Wort,dank seines guten Gehörs."Was ist das???"schrie Chichi,doch Son-Goku sah das Picollo die Antwort kannte.Er sah einen riesigen Respekt in seinen Augen,die sich nicht von der Tür abwandten,in die die beiden eben verschwunden waren."Was ist das ,du grüner Wicht?Rede schon!"brüllte Vegeta ,dem das alles gar nicht gefiel.Doch dann ließ das Beben wieder nach.Eine unheimliche Stille kehrte in den Raum.Niemand bewegte nur einen Muskel,bis Bulma Bra wieder losließ und aufstand."Es ist vorbei,Los Leute. Entwarnung!"

          Jeder erhob sich wieder und alle starrten die Tür an.

         Dann schließlich kamen sie wieder heraus.Bulma sah, dass in den Augen der Prinzessin etwas silbernes aufglitzerte.Doch sie fragte aus Höflichkeit nicht nach.Aber: „Über was habt ihr geredet?" fragte Vegeta schließlich ernst und nicht gerade freundlich. Picollo glotze in unverständlich an.Er schien keinen Respekt vor der Fremden zu haben.Gerade als er den großkotzigen Prinzen der Sajajin anschreien wollte:„Was denkst du, warum wir allein reden wollten? Nicht, weil wir es euch dann erzählen würden. Hüte deine Zunge." zischte Zelda und hielt ihm drohend den Finger unter die Nase.

        Link überlegte gerade,wie er Vegetas Reste wieder von der Wand abkriegen würde.Doch Vegeta ließ nicht nach.Son-Goku wollte ihn stoppen,wurde aber von Trunks zurückgehalten."Lass Vater mal,er wird schon sehen,was er davon hat!"Trunks war sichtlich erbost über Vegetas Verhalten.Wrum tat er das?

           „Ist ja schon gut. Reg dich nicht so auf. Du bist hier nicht die einzige Prinzessin.Also pluster dich nicht so auf."Zeldas Zorn kochte immer mehr.Was bildete sich dieser Fremde Mann ein? „Aber dies hier ist mein Land und du bist hier nur Besucher."

         Picollo spürte als erstes, was sich in der kleinen, blonden Hylianerin abspielte,und es gefiel ihm nicht."Link,"rief er den Elfen."Sie macht doch nicht gerade das, was ich denke,oder?"Doch Link nickte nur.Jetzt konnte Vegeta keiner mehr so wirklich helfen.Ein starker Wind ließ Zldas lange blonde Locken in alle Richtungen wehen.Endlich begriff auch Vegeta auf was er sich eben eingelassen hatte.Die Tür ging auf.Eine muskolöse Frau in Kriegerkleidung kam herein gestürmt.Sie hatte merkwürdige Tattowiereungen unter den Augen,die ebenfalls in einem merkwürdigen Rot strahlten.Sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und sofort verschwand wieder diese gewaltige Anspannung im Raum."Sieh mal an,wen haben wir denn da?"lächelte sie Link an."Hallo Impa,wie gehts dir?"Sie nickte zufrieden."Alles beim alten.Ich dachte mir schon fast,dass du wieder da bist.Ich habe das Erdbeben gespürt!"Er schaute verlegen zu Boden."Ich hab mich ja bei ihr entschuldigt!"Doch Zelda starrte immernoch Vegeta grimmig an."Leg dich nie wieder mit mir an!!!!"fauchte sie und ließ ihn stehen.

         „Jetzt hört endlich auf euch zu streiten,Zelda.Die Fremden sind bestimmt gespannt auf eurer Land." sagte Impa ruhig und begrüßte erstmal alle standesgemäß."Ich bin die Vertraute der Prinzessin,die letzte meines Volkes,mein Name ist Impa!"Son-Goku konnte gar nicht galuben,das eine Frau mit so vielen Muskeln noch so weiblich wirken konnte. „Aber zuerst bekommt ihr neue Kleidung. In den Lumpen werde ich euch nicht herumführen."Zelda musterte die fremde Kleidung von oben bis unten,und es stand fest,sie gefiel ihr nicht.

         "Und für die Damen gibt es einen Raum mit Kleidern im oberen Stockwerk.Chichi und Bulma waren hellauf begeistert und folgten der Shiekah und der Prinzessin."Sag mal, Zelda,"Bulma versuchte sich so höflich wie möglich auszudrücken,Schließlich begegnete man nicht jeden Tag der hylianischen Kronprinzessin."Was läuft da zwischen dir und Link?"Die Frage schien Zelda sichtlich unangenehm."Was sollte da sein?Wir sind Freunde-mehr nicht?Schließlich verbindet uns eine jahrelange Freundschaft!Und er hat unser Land gerettet,wofür ich ihm jeden Tag danke!"Bulma nickte stumm und betrat mit ihr das Zimmer."Und außerdem hat sie in den vier Monaten fast jeden Tag von ihm geredet!"flüsterte Impa und zwinkerte Bulma zu.

          Die Frauen waren kaum duch die Tür, da kamen auch schon 2 Dienerinnen und bemaßen die Krieger. Die Sajajins gefielen ihnen sichtlich.Gut, dass Bulma und Chichi nicht im Raum anwesend waren. „So Lauf Ich Nicht Rum.NIEMALS. Das ist ja absolut dämlich." schrie Vegeta herum, als er sich in der neuen Kleidung sah.Er war so mit dem Rumschreien beschäftigt,dass er gar nicht mitbekam,dass die Frauen das Zimmer wieder betraten. „Doch, und wie du wirst." sagte dann schließlich Bulma, die ein schönes blaues Kleid anhatte mit einem tieeeefen Ausschnitt. Vegeta brachte kein verständliches Wort mehr heraus. Er hatte von Link eine schwarze Tunika bekommen und weiße Strumpfhosen. Die Tunika machte ihm nichts aus, aber die Strumpfhosen waren dann doch zuviel für ihn.Doch Bulma wagte er nicht mehr zu widersprechen.Auch die anderen hatten entsprechende Kleidung.

         Son-Goku hörte gar nicht mehr auf seiner Frau Komplimente zu machen.Aber auch Son-Gohan war von seiner Mutter überrascht.trunks stand etwas abseits mit picollo, der noch seine Kleidung trug,und unterhielt sich."Was hältst du bist jetzt von diesem Land?"fragte Trunks."Ich bin überrascht,sogar sehr.Und von den Leuten ebenfalls.Scheinen ein sehr interessantes Volk zu sein,diese Hylianer,und mächtig dazu.Oder was sagst du, Trunks,diese kleine Kokiri hat dich ja eben alt aussehen lassen!"Ein breites grinsen war Picollos Gesicht zu entnehmen.Trunks lief ganz rot an."streu nicht noch Salz in die Wunde,wer konnte den ahnen,das diese KOKIRI eine mächtige Magierin ist!"und drehte sich beleidigt weg.In dem Moment bemerkte der junge Sajajin das ihn die Prinzessin ansah.Ein sanftes Lächeln entgegnete sie dem hochroten Trunks.

        „Dann mal los. Zuerst gehen wir zum Reich der Zoras. Es wird euch bestimmt gefallen. Aber nennt sie ja nicht Fische. Sie sind Amphibien."flehte link,denn er wuste genau,mit einer zornentbrannten Ruto war nicht zu spaßen.Vor dem Schloss standen bereits die Pferde gesattelt.Doch Son-Goku und die anderen Sajajins beschlossen wieder nebenher zu fliegen.Zelda zog sich schnell auch etwas anderes an.Mit der schwarzen Lederhose,den passenden Stiefeln.Selbst Link blieb der Mund offen.Das bauchfreie schwarze Oberteil gab einiges zu Tage.Ihre langen Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen geflochten."Was guckst du so,ich begleite euch natürlich!"

         Wieder flogen sie über die Steppe dahin.Die Sonne ließ das prachtvolle Gespann noch fantastischer erstrahlen.Jeder Muskel von Son-Gohan reflektierte die Sonnenstrahlen.Chichi unterhielt sich mit Impa,die ebenfalls mitritt,während sie von Son-Goku getragen wurde."Was sind Shiekah?"Die ruhige Impa schaute sich eine zeitlang die kleine Menschenfrau an."Nun wir sind ein stolzes Volk von Kriegern gewesen,die schworen,die Königsfamilie mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen!Und so bin ich die einzig lebende Shiekah,und ich habe einen Blutschwur geleistet, Zelda zu beschützen,und wenn ich sterbe!"Son-Goku war sichtlich beeindruckt von soviel Loyalität."Scheiß Job!"bemerkte Chichi zynisch."Hoffentlich gibt es bezahlten Urlaub!"

          Dann kamen sie auch schon am Wasserfall an.Die wunderschönen Quellen boten einen herrlichen Anblick.Kleine Wasserfälle zogen sich immer wieder durch das enge Tal,verbunden durch plätschernde Bäche."Hier kann man bestimmt gut fischen!"grinste Goku Gohan an. „Ja und wo ist jetzt das Zora-Reich?" fragte Goku, der mal wieder voll überhaupt nicht den Überblick hatte."Hier ist ja nur Wasser und keine Häuser!"Zelda sah ihn unverständlich an.Bulma schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Dämlichkeit. „Das wirst du schon sehen, Son - Goku." sagte Link und holte seine Okarina heraus.Ein sanftes lied durchdrang die Ohren der Fremden,und Picollo spürte wie ein leichtes Beben den Boden erzittern ließ. Der größte Wasserfall am Ende des Tales öffnete sich zu einem Eingang.damit hatte nun aber keiner gerechnet. „Oho, was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder mit dem Ding gemacht." fragte Trunks, der sich hier ein bisschen verloren vorkam.

         Die Pferde blieben draußen stehen und grasten,während sich die Truppe durch den eben freigegebenen Eingang aufmachte. Alle fanden sich in einer riesigen, mit Wasser gefüllten Höhle wieder, in der ein Wasserfall floss und seltsame Wesen herumschwammen und liefen.Jeder sah, das die Hylianer herzlichst willkommen waren. Eines dieser Wesen kam auf sie zugerannt und umarmte Zelda. „Hey, Zelda, ich hab schon gedacht, du würdest mich nie mehr besuchen. Wer sind die Leute, die du da mitgebracht hast? Und vor allem. Warum hast du mir nicht früher davon erzählt, dass du so schöne Männer kennst? Hey, und Link ist auch wieder unter den Lebenden. Was hast du denn die ganzen 4 Monate gemacht, die du weg warst.Ich kenne so einige Personen, die sich fürchterliche Sorgen gemacht haben,ne?"und rammte Zelda den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

          „Ähem, das sind Menschen, ein anderes Volk. Ich habe vor 4 Monaten einen Durchgang zu ihrer Welt gefunden. Ich bin gerade durch die Tür gegangen, da schließt sie sich auch schon hinter mir. Dann war ich dort für 4Monate, bis ich einen Weg gefunden hatte, um die Tür zu öffnen. Und dabei haben mir diese Menschen geholfen. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"Ruto schmunzelte und lächelte dann zufrieden nach einiger Zeit. „Moment mal, also ich, Trunks, Goku, Bra und Gohan sind keine Menschen. Wir sind Sajajins bzw. Halbsajajins. Damit das klar ist."mischte sich Vegeta ein. Die anderen Sajajins nickten. „Ja und, was macht das für einen Unterschied." fragte Ruto neugierig.„Okay, wenn du uns Menschen nennst, dann können wir dich ja auch Fisch nennen, Fischkopf." sagte Vegeta darauf und lächelte fies. „Oh, wie kannst du es wagen, mich, Prinzessin Ruto, so zu beleidigen." Bulma grübelte,'Anscheinend befinden wir uns in exclusivster Gesellschaft,schon wieder eine Prinzessin,Oder ist sie auch eine der Krieger, von denen Link erzählt hat?'„Wie kannst du es wagen, mich, Prinz Vegeta, zu beleidigen. Ich bin auch ein Prinz, damit du das weißt. Und ich bin viel stärker als du, also reize mich nicht, Prinzesschen." zischte Vegeta dann mit seiner angsteinjagenden Stimme.Das wirkte. Ruto sprach nicht mehr mit ihm, schaute weg, wenn er sie anschaute und hatte den Kopf stolz gehoben. Vegeta machte das Spaß, jemanden so zu ärgern. Er war wieder völlig in seinem Element.

        Doch Vegeta entdeckte Bulmas bösen Blick und wandte sich wieder zu der immernoch beleidigten Ruto: "Ruto, du siehst echt gut aus, Amphibie." Das machte Ruto verlegen. Er hatte sie nicht Fischkopf genannt, sondern Amphibie. Und sie war stolz eine Zora zu sein. „Danke, du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus, Sajajin. Aber nenn mich bitte Zora." sagte sie dann in einer zuckersüßen Stimme. Ihr gefiel der Sajajin von Anfang an, aber sie war sauer gewesen, dass er sie vor Link so lustig gemacht hatte. Aber er konnte wohl auch ein Gentlemen sein. "Es geht doch!"flüsterte Bulma ihren geliebten Sajajin zu.

        Son- Goku war erstaunt von den lustigen Leuten, die hier so herumschwammen. Er hatte sich sofort mit einem Zora namens Lucio angefreundet, der auch Krieger war und erzählte ihm jetzt aufgeregt von seinen Abenteuern.Angerberisch zeigte er dem Zora eine seiner Ki-Kugeln,der sofort von der Kraft des Fremden beeindruckt war.Doch auch Goku,und Son-Gohan der sich zu den beiden gesellte,staunte nicht schlecht,als der Zora vor ihnen aus klarem Wasser ein Ebenbild der beiden mittels Magie schuf.

         Trunks hatte viel Spaß beim Tauchen mit den Zora Kindern.Er musste feststellen das ihm die Amphiebien in ihrem Element überlegen waren,schließlich brauchten sie keine Luft. Vegeta erzählte Zelda und Ruto von der Zerstörung seines Planeten und von der Zeit auf dem Planeten als Prinz. Bulma und Chichi unterhielten sich mit dem König über ihre Kinder."Als Ruto noch eine kleine Kaulquappe war,hat sie mir meistens den Verstand geraubt.Andauernd war sie verschwunden.Eines Tages musste Link sie aus dem Bauch unseres Heiligen Wals retten!"Chichi stimmte zu."Son-Gohan war auch nicht ohne,immer musste ich ihm hinterrennen,das er auch schön seine Hausaufgaben macht. Aber das war natürlich sein Vater,der ihm das mit dem Kämpfen eingeredet hat.Ich war von Anfang an dagegen.Aber so sind sie nunmal,die Jugend von heute!" Bra und Link unterhielten sich ausgiebig über Pferde und die zukünftigen Verantwortungen, die Bra mit Farina übernehmen würde.Zelda gesellte sich nachher zu Trunks,der immernoch mit den kleinen Zoras schwamm."Anscheinend mögen sie dich!"lächelte sie ihm vom Ufer aus zu."Komm doch auch mit rein!"winkte Trunks,der einen der kleinen Zorajungen auf den Schultern hatte.Sie überlegte kurz,sprang dann aber kopfüber ins Wasser.Link warf den beiden immer wieder unschlüssige Blicke zu.Er wusste nicht so recht,was er denken sollte.Schließlich war Trunks sein Freund!Nach einiger Zeit verabschiedeten sich dann aber auch wieder alle von den Zoras.Zelda und Trunks waren immernoch in dem See.Link ging zu beiden."Hey,kommt ihr,wir gehen!"rief er.Sofort schwammen die beiden zum Ufer."Hilfst du mir mal?"lächelte Zelda zu ihm hoch und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.Er grinste sie nur frech an."Komm,du bist doch mein Lieblings-Held!Helf der Prinzessin,bitttteeeeee...."Er packte grinsend ihre Hand und zog sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck heraus."Und du Trunks?"Doch Trunks schwebte ganz lässig aus dem Wasser."Tja, fliegen müsste man können!"

         Und so ging der erste Tag vorbei. Am Abend besuchten alle zusammen dann den Hylia - See. „Das ist ein geiles Land mit geilen Leuten. Einfach geil." gab Vegeta gegenüber Zelda und Link zu. „Warte ab bis du die Goronen gesehen hast. Das hier war erst der Anfang." sagte Zelda dann und lächelte Link an. Dieser sah aber nur Gedanken versunken zum See, der direkt vor ihm lag.Bulma hatte die vollkommen erschöpfte Bra auf dem Arm.Trunks unterhielt sich mit Picollo und Impa.Die Shiekah und der Namekianer lagen sofort auf einer Wellenlinie.Schließlich waren beide von ihren Leuten her die Ältesten und Weisesten.Son-Goku machte sich über einen "kleinen" Lunch her,den die Zoras der Gruppe mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte.Son-Gohan betrachtete die Pferde etwas genauer.Er hatte noch nie zuvor ein Pferd von nahem gesehen.Umso überraschter war er, als Ali auf ihn zuging und ihn ebenfalls anstarrte.Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen von so nahem gesehen.

          Da hatte Vegeta mal wieder eine von seinen gemeinen Ideen und zwinkerte Zelda zu. Diese wusste sofort, was er wollte und zwinkerte zurück.Sie rutschte heimlich ein Stück von Link weg,der sie etwas unverständlich ansah."Was ist?" Da hob Vegeta auch schon mit Link im Schlepptau, der wild herumschrie, ab: "Vegeta, lass mich los, das ist nicht witzig." Doch dieser sagte dann: "Okay, wenn du meinst, bitte." und ließ ihn tatsächlich über dem See los. Alle mussten laut lachen, als Link schreiend ins Wasser platschte. Vegeta kam wieder zu Boden, da wurde er von der frechen Zora gepackt,die ebenfalls mitgeritten war, und mit ins Wasser gezogen. Als er dann im Wasser war, wurde er von Link gepackt und in die Tiefe gezogen. Ruto tauchte auch unter. Mindest 5 Minuten waren sie dann unten, bis Vegeta dann auftauchte und mit ihm auch Ruto und Link.die drei grinsten sich gegenseitig an,als ob sie was geplant hatten. Keiner von den dreien schien aus der Puste zu sein. Und sie gingen zielsicher auf die anderen zu.

         Dann packte sich Vegeta Goku und zog ihn auch in die Tiefe.er schrie wie ein Kleindkind,und war überrascht,dass jemand wie Vegeta Humor bewies,der nichts mit quälen und verstümmeln zu tun hatte. Kurz danach kam auch er wieder zurück. Nun gingen link, Goku und Vegeta zielsicher auf ihre Frauen los, packten sie und schmissen sie ins Wasser. Alle übrigen mussten lachen, als die 3 pitschnass aus dem Wasser kamen. „Bulma, du siehst echt sexy aus, so durchnässt, hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt." sagte Vegeta ironisch. „Vegeta, irgendwann kriegst du das wieder." fauchte ihn Bulma förmlich an. Chichi verfolgte gerade Goku und dieser schrie um sein Leben.Warscheinlich hatte vor lauter todesangst evrgessen, dass er fliegen konnte. Und Zelda, Zelda wollte gerade wild in der Gegend herum schießen,weil sie eben trocken geworden war, da hielt Vegeta ihren Arm fest und sagte: „Du solltest lernen, besser mit deinen Fähigkeiten umzugehen und dich zu beherrschen, Zelda. Oder willst du wirklich alles hier zerstören."Sie musste dem Sajajin rechtgeben,unter größerem Übel. „Du hast ja recht, aber das wird er mir büßen. Dafür sorge ich.Und dir schulde ich auch noch was!"Zelda stand ganz nah vor Vegeta.Ihr grinsen verhieß nichts Gutes.Sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Brust und winkte ihm zu.Als ob ihn ein Nashorn gerammt hätte, flog er in einem hohen Bogen ins Wasser zurück.

                Es stand fest, dass die Fremden natürlich im Schloss übernachten würden-Keine Rede.Chichi war außer sich vor Freude.Einmal musste sie nicht für ihre Familie kochen „Tschüss, kleine Zora - Prinzessin, ich werde dich bestimmt besuchen." sagte Vegeta.

                Am späteren Abend,und nach einem riesigen Buffet ,extra für die Sajajjins,bekamen alle ihre Zimmer gezeigt.Chichi flippte fast aus.Ihr Gästezimmer war dreimal so groß wie ihr Haus.Sie bekam nicht genug von den antiken Möbeln und dem riesigen Bett."Ich muss unbedingt mal eure Küche besichtigen!"Impa war etwas überrascht von der Erdenfrau."Nun,einfach der Treppe nach,nach unten,dann am dritten Tor links,ein paar riesige Holztüren,dahinter ist die Küche.wenn du noch Hunger hast,musst du 200 Meter gerade aus laufen,immer den Feuerstellen entlang,da ist die Speisekammer!"Chichis Augen wurden immer größer."Die Küche ist 200 Meter lang????"kreischte sie."J-j-a!"stotterte Impa und wich ängstlich zurück.

                Zelda schlich in der Nacht nochmal zum großen Saal hinunter.Die Gedanken an den heutigen Tag und die Fremden ließ sie nicht los.Impa saß im dunklen Raum auf einem der Stühle und starrte die Sterne am nächtlichen Himmel durch die großen Bögenfenster."Was ist, Prinzessin?"murmelte Impa nachdenklich.Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich vor ihr auf den Boden."Ich habe mich heute lange mit Picollo unterhalten,und stell dir vor,er war mal Gott in seiner Welt-Gott!und jetzt,jetzt ist er ein Krieger,an der Seite der anderen.Glaubst du,es gibt noch mehr Welten da draußen?"Zeldas Augen spiegelte sich die Sterne wieder."Ich weiß nicht,vielleicht...aber jetzt reicht erstmal eine.Schleißlich können wir unseren Helden nicht noch mit noch einer Welt teilen,zwei sind genug!"Impa strich ihr einmal über das lange blonde Haar."Oder willst du ihn einfach nicht teilen,kleine Prinzessin?" "Vielleicht!"

                Link war bei Trunks auf dem Zimmer.Son-Gohan war im Badezimmer beschäftigt."Link,du bist so ruhig,was hast du?"Trunks lag auf dem Bett und musterte den ruhigen Hylianer ab.Er schien sauer zu sein."Wegen Zelda?"kam es aus dem Badezimmer von Gohan.Links Kopf glich einer Tomate."Du bist eifersüchtig!!!!" schlussfolgerte Trunks laut."Auf mich?"Trunks fing an zu lachen und rollte sich kurz danach vor lachen auf dem Bett."Na und?"Der Sajajin bekam ein Kissen ins Gesicht."Link ist eifersüchtig!"schrie Son-Gohan,der das Badezimmer wieder verließ."Na warte,das fordert Rache!"Eine wilde Rauferei entstand.

               "Vegeta?"Der schwarzhaarige Sajajin öffnete eins seiner Augen und schaute zu Bulma hinüber."Ja?"knurrte er."Du hast heute ja sowas wie Humor bewiesen,ich bin stolz auf dich!" schmunzelte sie und er spürte einen Kuss auf der Wange.Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen schloss er wieder seine Augen.

                Am nächsten Tag wollten sie,nachdem alle ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatten, in die Berge gehen und die Goronen besuchen.goku hatte probleme chichi wieder aus der küche zu bekommen.sie tauschte mit einem der vielen köche rezepte aus.picollo hatte sich in der waffenkammer umgesehen,und war mit einem breiten staunen wieder herausgekommen."und die sind ein freidliches volk?"Bra war am morgen mit link die pferde füttern gegeangen."wow,haben die hier viele pferde!"staunte bra nicht schlecht."dann musst mal auf die lonlon farm gehen,da sind noch mehr kurze!"link hob sie wieder runter von der boxentür,nachdem sie ali das heu reingelegt hatte.gohan gesellte sich verschlafen zu den beiden."guten morgen!"gähnte gohan."guten morgen!"trällerte bra gutlaunt."link,"nachdem er den beiden einige zeit zugeschaut hatte,"du wärst ein prima vater!da müsste sich nur noch eine mutter finden,oder?"grinste gohan.link legte wegen bra den finger auf den mund."was denn?"quietschte die kleine."denkt ihr vielleicht ich bin blöd.jeder weiß das link was von zelda will!"gohan und link fielen aus allen wolken.

               am frühen vormittag ging es los zu todesberg."der name sagt ja schon alles!"meckerte bulma,auf vegetas arm."den hätte man nicht friedensberg,oder flauschigwarmer kuschelberg,oder wolkenberg nennen können?nein natürlich todesberg!" an der spitze angekommen, wurde Link auch schon von einem steinernen runden ball mit kopf, Füßen und Händen freudig begrüßt.goku schrie erschrocken auf."DER STEIN LEBT JA!!!"doch der große steinmann störte sich nicht an dem unwissenden. „Hallo, Blutsbruder, wie geht es dir. Und wen hast du denn da alles mitgebracht. Die kleine Zelda und Impa. Und dann noch so andere Leute. Wer sind die Leute?" fragte er Typ. Dann erzählte link wieder seine Geschichte und der Steinkerl sagte: "Hallo, ich bin Darunia, der König der Goronen. Ihr seid hier jederzeit willkommen." 'noch ein adeliger,und diesmal ein könig!"staunte bulma und starrte den unförmigen goronen lange zeit an."es ist mir eine freude euch kennen zu lernen,"reichte goku  darunia die hand.der gorone war beeindruckt von dem starken händedruck des fremden.Vegeta gefiel der Gorone nicht.Darunia merkte den bösen blick des sajajin."der schaut immer so!"beruhigte bulma den goronenkönig."nicht stören!"

               Später unterhielten sich noch alle mit Darunia und anderen Goronen.darunias sohn hatte richtigen Spaß mit bra Steine zu zerschmettern.

               "wow,erst diese kin...,`tschuldigung,kokiri im wald,dann diese zoras und nun die goronen.für jedes element ein volk!"rief trunks ungläubig."fehlt nur noch die wüste!"lehrte impa den sajajin."was lebt da denn,männer aus sand????"fragte bra,die bei link auf den schultern saß und sich in dem blonden haar festkrallte.er grinste zu seiner kleinen freundin hoch."nein,kleine,da leben die gerudo,aber du wirst schon sehen.ich glaube das wird euer lieblingsvolk werden!"picolo überlegte was link damit meinen könnte."picolo?"zeldas stimme holte ihn wieder aus seinen überlegungen."warum bist du auf der erde,du bist doch kein mensch?"picollo lachte über diese fast schon kindliche naivität."nein,ich bin gewiss kein mensch.nun,wenn die erde überhaupt  was hat,dann ist es unbeschreiblich.außerdem bin ich ein krieger,und mein volk besteht  nur aus bauern und priestern!ich bin da falsch am platz!" "das heißt,du vermisst deine leute nicht?"picollo schüttelte den kopf."außerdem hab ich ja noch dende!unseren gott!er ist auch einer meiner Rasse!"sie schaute überlegend zum sommerlichen himmel."mich reizt es ja auch,mal hyrule zu verlassen,"sie seufzte einmal laut auf,"aber wenn du eine prinzessin bist,dann musst du denn ganzen tag nur nett aussehen und lächeln!"picolo ließ sich langsam auf den pferderücken sinken."dann brecht doch einfach mal aus!kommt uns auf der erde besuchen!gefällt euch bestimmt,und so ein hübsches mädchen wie ihr,ihr werdet den erdenjungs alle sinne verdrehen!"zwinkerte ihr goku ,der neben ihr flog zu.picollo ,der nun hinter zelda auf dem pferd saß ,legte ihr die hand auf die schulter."auch eine prinzessin braucht mal urlaub!""aber nur,wenn ich auch mitkomme!"bemerkte impa,die jedes wort mitbekommen hatte."ohne mich geht die kleine nirgendwo hin!"zelda verzog das gesicht."ICH BIN NICHT KLEIN!!!!UND ICH KANN AUCH AUF MICH SELBER AUFPASSEN!"

                "und wenn sie dann ärger hat,muss ich sie wieder retten!"flüsterte link zu trunks,der anfing zu kichern,genau wie bra und bulma."DAS HABE ICH GEHÖRT LINK!"schrie zelda ihm zu .

               die ganze gruppe machte sich in den südwesten des landes auf.man merkte deutlich das es wärmer wurde,bis man die roten felsen ,die den eingang nach gerudo kennzeichneten,erblickte."ich höre sand!"bemerkte goku,dessen feines gehör,deutlich das rauschen eines sandsturmes wahrnahmen.picollo stimmte zu."wo ist meine lieblings- fisch-prinzessin?"fragte vegeta mit einem breiten grinsen." Ruto kommt nicht mit,die geisterwüste ist nichts für eine zora!"sagte impa"na toll,geisterwüste,nein die konnte man ja nicht palmenwüste,oder oasenwüste,oder wattebauschwüste nennen können,nein geisterwüste!!!!"link lachte bulma zu."die heißt nicht ohne grund so,in der wüste leben ruhelose geister,und zudem ist dort der wüstenkolloss oder auch geistertempel genannt."bulma nickte mit offenen mund.das gefiel ihr irgendwie nicht.

               darunia war auf der steppe zu den anderen gestoßen.ihm war langweilig gewesen,und außerdem,menschen und sajajins hatte man nicht jeden tag in hyrule.es ging über eine breite holzbrücke,vorbei an einem atemberaubenden wasserfall,dessen größe sich nur erahnen ließ!son-gohan flog erstmal durch das rauschende wasser und machte versehentlich seine mutter ganz nass.gerade als chichi anfangen wollte los zu meckern,hielt goku auf impas anweisung hin,ihr den mund zu.doch zu spät,si  wurden auch schon unfreundlich begrüßt. Mit Speeren. Vegeta hatte schlechte Laune und zertrümmerte sie. 

               „Okay das wäre es und wagt es ja nie wieder, mir so einen Zahnstocher an den Hals zu halten."schrie er die vermummten krieger an.

               bulma tippte ihrem lebenspartner auf die schulter."entschuldige dich bei ihm!"vegeta schüttelte stur den kopf."warum sollte ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen,er hat mich bedroht!"link hielt sich beschämt die augen zu.picollo verstand nun auch warum."sei leise du affenschwänziger wicht,du machst es nur noch schlimmer!"knurrte der namekianer.goku verstand die welt nicht mehr so ganz."warum denn,chichi?"seine frau sah ihn verständnislos an."Weil das frauen sind,du trottel!"jetz ging auch goku ein licht auf.

                zelda trat vor."bringt uns zu naboru!"befahl sie den beiden vermummten frauen."warum sollten wir?"fragte eine der beiden.man erkannte zelda nicht auf den ersten blick ohne ihre tiara ud ihre kleider."weil ich,zelda,prinzessin von hyrule es euch befehle!"sofort standen die kriegerinnen stocksteif."und wenn ihr es nicht macht,ich euch in zwei frösche verwandel und zertrete!"setzte sie noch zuckersüß nach.

               „Vegeta , sein ein bisschen netter. Hier bei den Gerudos werden nur Frauen geachtet. Männer sind hier eigentlich nicht erwünscht. Aber bei uns werden sie eine Ausnahme machen."klärte link den hitzigen krieger auf. "ein sympatisches volk!"lachte bulma.„Das will ich auch hoffen, sonst gibt es diese Festung nicht mehr lange. Dafür sorge ich."schrie vegeta wie besessen herum. Die Gerudos am Tor zuckten bei diesen Sätzen zusammen.Schließlich konnten sie endlich herein. „Sag, wann gibt es hier mal wieder was zu essen? Ich hab Hunger." sagte Goku. „Das ist mal wieder typisch für meinen missratenen Mann." stöhnte Chichi und alle mussten lachen. „Hallo, seid gegrüßt, Besucher und Männer,und sei gegrüßt link!" sagte eine auffällig schöne Frau und blitzte Vegeta nur böse an. Dieser lächelte  nur fies zurück . Naboru bemerkte sofort die außergewöhnliche Stärke des unbekannten Kriegers,wusste aber ,dass er ihrer Magie nichts entgegen zu setzten hatte.„Ich bin Naboru, die Führerin der Gerudos und wer seid ihr?" fragte sie, worauf Link mal wieder seine Geschichte erzählte.

               „Ihr seid also von einem anderen Planeten. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum ihr unsere Gesetze nicht beachtet, Ihr kennt sie nicht. Deshalb will ich euch noch mal verzeihen. außerdem hat sich die prinzessin für euch verbürgt,und sie hat das sagen!"chichi mischte sich ein."aber du bist bestimmt stärker als die kleine dame!"naboru stockte der atem."sei leise,"flehte die gerudo königin."oder willst du uns alle umbringen!"zischte sie."warum denn,kann mir das mal einer erklären???"fragte chichi nicht gerade leise.dann entdeckte goku zelda an der tür."sei bitte leise,bitte chichi!"naboru legte erzünt der menschenfrau einen dolch an die kehle und hielt ihr mit der anderen den mund zu.link erzählte chichi im nach hinein,das zelda es hasst klein genannt zu werden,und neben bei noch die macht besitzt ganz hyrule in staub zu legen.

              "Ach ja, heute feiern wir ein Fest auf die Freundschaft mit anderen Völkern. Also auf euch. Ich gebe euch nun Pässe. Wenn ihr diese Pässe dabeihabt, dürft ihr euch überall frei bewegen. Heute Nacht beginnt das Fest. Meine Schwester Farola wird euch eure Zimmer zeigen." sagte sie noch und ging. Vegeta war von Anfang an berühmt bei den Gerudos, weil er sich mit ihnen angelegt hatte und Naboru ihm auch noch verziehen hatte. „Das war sonst noch nie ihre Art. Sie verzeiht eigentlich keinem Mann, der droht, die Festung zu zerstören." Sagte Farola, als sie die Besucher zu ihren Zimmern führte. „Und es war auch nicht Vegetas Art, die Festung heile zu lassen. So wie ich ihn kenne, er hätte es sofort getan, ohne Warnung. Ich versteh das nicht." sagte Goku und kratzte sich den Kopf. „Ich aber" , sagte Farola, als sie Vegeta abgesetzt hatte. „da ist was zwischen den beiden. Das ist doch ganz klar. Aber keiner von beiden wird es zugeben." Darauf kippten alle mal wieder um.Zum Glück hatten Bulma und Vegeta das gleiche Zimmer und Bulma war auch nicht mehr da. Das Fest war angefangen. Alle Gerudos liefen in glitzernden Kleidern herum. Es war ein schöner Anblick. Es wurden Mengen an Alkohol verbraucht. Viele waren schon stockbesoffen, obwohl der Abend noch längst nicht vorbei war. Naboru und Vegeta standen in der Ecke und schauten sich das Spektakel an.

                "wenn ich dir was raten darf,dann drohe nie wieder einer gerudo-ansonsten nehm ich dich auseinander,und du weißt ich bin stärker!"

                 vegeta brummte mit seiner dunklen stimme:"deine ach-so-tollen-kriegerinnen mit den großen zahnstochern habe ich auch fast auseinander genommen,was drohst du mir dann,weib!"sie lösste ihre verschränkten arme und hielt ihm drohend die faust unter die nase."reize mich nicht,wurm!"er legte seine hand um ihr handgelenk."ich bin der prinz von vegeta-sei und du nur eine lächerliche diebin!"ihre gelben raubtieraugen glühten auf.der prinz spürte etwas gewaltiges.kein muskel in seinem körper rührte sich noch,als wäre er leer,hohl.

                "das ist nicht meine wahre macht,also leg dich nicht mit mir an,oder ich schlitz dich auf wie ein kaninchen!"sofort löste sich seine hand von ihrer.

                Farola grinste ihn an,nachdem naboru verschwand."Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen,prinz!"Seine Augen braue zuckte in die Höhe."Wieso?"

                 "Jeden anderen kerl hätte sie eiskalt abgestochen,doch anscheinend mag sie dich,du trägst deinen kopf noch auf deinen schultern!"  

                 Dann gingen sie aber zu Son-Goku und Darunia und Vegeta sagte: "Wie wäre es mit einem Wettsaufen. Natürlich mit einem Preis. Den darf dann der Verlierer bestimmen." „Okay." Sagten dann alle." Das Wettsaufen begann. Mit machten Darunia, Naboru, Vegeta, Goku und Link. Als erstes kippte Link um, denn er war es nicht gewohnt, Alkohol zu trinken. Dann Naboru  und dann noch Goku. Nur noch Vegeta und Darunia tranken fröhlich weiter. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis dann endlich..........................................................................................

                Darunia umkippte. Vegeta hatte gewonnen. Er war nun aber auch schon stockbesoffen und konnte nicht mehr richtig auf den Beinen stehen. Dann kippte auch er um. Am nächsten Morgen wachte allen mit Kopfschmerzen, einem Kater und einem Kotzreiz auf. Das waren wohl die Folgen der großen Sauferei gewesen. Nur Vegeta war schon wach und schien keine besonderen Schäden aufzuweisen, obwohl er am meisten von allen in der gesamten Festung getrunken hatte. „Wie machst du das nur, so viel zu trinken und am nächsten Morgen nicht gleich zu kotzen, Vegeta."fragte Naboru ihn. „Das ist ganz einfach. Ich habe mir einfach heute morgen eine Tasse Milch mit Honig gemacht. Willst du auch eine?" „Ja, klar. Machst du mir eine?" Darauf ging Vegeta in die Küche. Heraus kam er mit 2 Tassen in der Hand, die gut nach Honig dufteten. Nachdem Naboru ihre Tasse getrunken hatte, ging es auch ihr besser.Das hätte sie von diesem Prinzen nicht erwartet. Er hatte etwas für sie getan. Eigentlich war er ja gar nicht so schlimm. Er war sogar ziemlich nett. Aber er war und blieb ein Mann und Naboru konnte Männer nicht ausstehen.Sie legte sich ohne ein Wort  zu sagen wieder hin und schlief friedlich weiter.Vegeta musterte die schlafende Gerudo-Königin von oben bis unten. ' Sieht ja ganz nett aus.'dachte er sich, verscheuchte disen Gedanken aber sofort wieder, den er hatte ja Bulma.Außerdem würde daraus sowieso nichts werden, denn sie würden ja bald zurückkehren. Und da waren ja noch Trunks und Bra.

                Nun würden sie nur noch die Lon Lon Farm und die Zitadelle der Zeit besuchen. Am späten Nachmittag kamen Vegeta, Trunks, Naboru, Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Bulma, Bra, Picollo, Zelda, Impa, Link, Ruto und Darunia dann vor dem Eingang an. Es sah irgendwie richtig friedlich aus. Bra war schon total aufgeregt vor Vorfreude. malon und Talon standen schon dort und winkten ihnen. "wiklkommen auf der Lon Lon farm, Fremde."begrüßte sie Malon freundlich. Sie strich sich durch ihre knallroten Haare. Mit ihren blauen Augen schaute sie Trunks an und lächelte. Dieser wurde rot, lächelte aber zurück. Bulma sah das und fing an zu grinsen:"das Mädchen passt gut zu dir. Geh doch mal zu ihr und stell dich vor." "Mutter:"protestierte trunks und wurde noch roter, weil alle bulmas Bemerkung mitbekommen hatten. "Tja, jetzt weißt du, wie ich mich gefühlte habe, Trunks."meinte Link. "Aber ich kenne sie doch gar nicht."versuchte trunks, sich herauszureden. Malon fing laut an, zu kichern."dann lernen wir uns jetzt kennen,fremder!"

               Damit ließen es alle auf sich beruhen. Link und Bra unterhielten sichnoch mit Talon über das Fohlen und Epona. Trunks und Malon unter hielten sich über ihre Väter. "Mein Vater ist andauernd am schlafen. man darf ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen."lachte malon und sah entnervt zu talon, der schon wieder dabei war einzuschlafen. "Sei froh, dass sich dein Vater überhaupt um dich kümmert. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich gar nicht liebt und mich nur für einen Unfall hält."flüsterte Trunks und senkte den Kopf. Malon legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. "Ach was, jeder Vater liebt seinen Sohn. Er will es bloß nicht zeigen."munterte sie ihn auf. Währenddessen unterlielten sich Son-goku und Picollo über Vegeta. "er hat sich wirklich verändert. Er hat Humor bewiesen. Meinst du, es hat etwas mir Link zu tun?" fragte goku und kratzte sich wieder nachdenklich am Kopf. "Vielleicht will er beweisen, dass auch er nett sein kann, weil sich Link so gut mit Bulma, Trunks und Bra versteht."antwortete dieser.

                 Link hatte Bra Auf einem der Pfrerde reiten lassen. "Super, darf ich noch eine Runde, bitte."bettelte sie. Link willigte ein. Genau in dem Moment stach eine Bremse das Pferd. Dieses erschreckte sich und stieg. link wurde zur Seite geschleudert. Bra konnte sich noch gerade so festhalten. "AHHHHHHH!!!PAPA!!!!"schrie das kleine Mädchen in Panik. Sie konnte noch nicht fliegen. Vegeta, der sich vorher noch mit naboru unterhalten hatte, hörte den Schrei sofort. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, drehte er sich um und lief los. Derweil bewegte sich das Pferd auf die mauer zu, die die Lon Lon Farm umgibt. Bei diesem halsbrecherischen Sprung hätte sich Bra mit großer Sicherheit nicht mehr halten können. Und was dann passiert wäre, darüber wollte keiner nachdenken.Kurz bevor das Pferd absprang, schnappte sich Vegeta Bra. 

               "Papa.Ich hatte solche Angst."schluchzte sie, als sie bei ihm im Arm lag. Vegeta aber sagte nichts, drückte sie nur fester an sich. da kam auch schon Bulma völlig aufgelöst angerannt und nahm ihm Bra ab. Jetzt schaute Vegeta Link an. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich Wut und Hass. "Wie konntest du nur."schrie er außer sich vor Zorn. Aus Versehen verwandelte er sich dabei in einen Super Sajajin. Er packte Link am Hals und Drückte ihn mit voller Kraft an die Mauer, so dass Link vor Schmerz aufschrie. Zelda wollte dazwischengehen, doch Picollo hielt sie zurück:"Las ihn. Mit einem wütendem Sajajin ist nicht zu spaßen. Er hat sich nur Sorgen um seine Tochter gemacht. Ihr hätte sonstwas passieren können. Hättest du nicht genauso reagiert, wenn jemand dein Kind in Gefahr bringen würde?" "Ja, du hast Recht." Entsetzt über seine Hilflosigkeit schaute Link in die wütenden blauen Augen seines Gegenübers. "Tu das nie wieder, sonst zerleg ich dich in deine Einzelteile und verstreu sie in ganz Hyrule."zischte Vegeta und ließ Link schließlich los. Dieser sackte keuchend auf dem Boden zusammen. Er hatte einen deutlichen Abdruck an der mauer zurückgelassen.Keiner der Anwesenden traute sich, sich Vegeta in den Weg zu stellen, als dieser sich zielstrenig auf Bulma und Bra zubewegte, sich neben ihnen hin stellte und zurückverwandelte.Erst dann entspannte sich die Lage wieder. Bulma war gar nicht erfreut von der Reaktion ihres Sajajins, war aber andererseits auch stolz auf den Prinzen, da er Vatergefühle bewiesen hatte. Naboru war erstaunt von der plötzlichen Stärke des Sajajin-Prinzen. "Es ist wohl doch etwas anderes, ob wir uns in Super-Sajajins verwandeln oder wirklich sauer sind."sagte Goku zu Picollo. Dieser nickte nur stumm. 

                "Okay, dann werden wir jetzt zur Zitadelle der Zeit gehen und Rauru besuchen."meinte Link und lächelte verlegen, als er an den ruf von Rauru dachte, den er ignoriert hatte. Das würde mal wieder eine lange, wenig lehrsame Ansprache geben. Dort angekommen, hörten sie nichts außer den geräuschen, die Vögel von sich gaben oder das Rauschen der Bätter. Er war fast völlige Stille. 'Es ist so ruhig hier, viel zu ruhig. Vielleicht ist doch etwas passiert, von dem niemand etwas wusste. Vielleicht hat es mit dem Schalter zu tun. Er hat doch nicht etwa den Schalter betätigt .Er wollte doch warten, bis ich dabei bin.'dachte er. 

                Dabei bemerkte er seine Umwelt gar nicht mehr. Zelda brachte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Er wäre fast gegen die Wand gelaufen, hätte sie ihn nicht festgehalten. "Hey, Link, wach auf. Hihihi, wo warst du denn gerade mit deinen Gedanken."lachte sie ihn an. Er lächelte sie an. "Ich hab da eine Ahnung. Ich glaube, da braut sich was zusammen. Ich spüre böses." Zelda schrack zusammen. "meinst du, es ist Ganondorf?fragte sie besorgt. "Könnte sein. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher." Zelda und die anderen bewohner Hyrules ließen die Schultern hängen. Eine beunruhigende Stille war angekommen. Die Ruhe vor dem Kampf, der alles entscheiden würde. Doch woher die Gefahr kam, wussten sie noch nicht. "Also, ich glaube, ich weiß, wo wir die Antwort auf unsere Fragen finden."sagte Link plötzlich. Alle schauten ihn verwundert an.

               "Und wo bitteschön, Klugscheißer?"fauchte ihn Vegeta schlechtgelaunt und ungeduldig an. Seine Kampflust war geweckt worden, genau wie die von Goku, Gohan und Trunks, die sich aber aus Höflichkeit zurückhielten. Aber vegeta kennt, wie wir alle wissen, dieses Wort nicht. "Jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache."schrie Vegeta fast schon. Als Link dann immer noch schwieg, begannen auch die anderen Sajajins ungeduldig herumzulaufen und sich zu bewegen. Ihr Ki wollte befreit werden. "Nun konnte es Vegeta endgültig nicht mehr aushalten. "Jetzt sag es endlich, sonst raste ich aus, Link."schire er in voller Lautstärke. Link schien erst jetzt wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückzukehren, denn er schrack sichtlich zusammen. "Hmm???" war sein einziger Kommentar. "Oh mann, wo finden wir die Antworten auf unsere Fragen. Das wolltest du uns gerade sagen. Du bist die ganze Zeit am träumen. "mischte sich nun Ruto ein. "okay, kurz bevor ich das Tor fand, schickte mir  Rauru einen brief. Er sagte, er hatte einen kleinen Schalter am Altar in der Zitadelle der Zeit gefunden. Er wollte, dass ich dabei bin, wenn er ihn betätigt, so bat er mich, hierher zu kommen, es aber niemandem zu erzählen, fürs erste. Ich hatte, also ähhm, ich hatte aber keine Lust und wollte es am nächsten Tag erledigen. Aber als ich dann das Tor fand, vergaß ich es völlig. Vielleicht hatte er keine Lust mehr zu warten und hat den Schalter doch ohne mich betätigt."sprach er.

                "Okay, dann lasst uns jetzt reingehen." meinte Zelda bestimmt.jeder folgte der blonden prinzessin.

                 Ungedudlig öffnete Link die Tür zu diesem heiligen Gebäude. innerlich hoffte er, dort einen gesunden, munteren Rauru vorzufinden, der ihm eine Standpauke hielt, aber diese hoffnung zerplatzte wieder, als er den ersten Blick in die Zitadelle warf. Keine Spur von Rauru. Er seufzte laut auf. Vegeta aber ging sofort herein, gefolgt von den anderen bewohnern der Erde. "wir sollten ihnen folgen und den Schalter suchen, anstatt hier doof rum zusitzen. wir verlieren hier wertvolle Zeit."schlug Impa vor. Die anderen folgten dem Vorschlag. nun waren sie alle in der Zitadelle und suchten nach einem Hinweis für Raurus Verschwinden. Link hingegen  suchte den Altar nach dem schalter ab.

               kurz bevor vegeta aus ungeduld den ganzen altar gesprengt hätte,schrie ruto auf:"ich hab ihn!!!!    Glaub ich!"link schubste sie zur seite.

               er holte einmal luft und zog an dem merkwürdigen pin.


End file.
